Konoha Hill
by LadyB3ARwolfFang
Summary: Naruto's life doesn't seem to be going anywhere. He works a boring job and the highlight of the day is eating Ramen! Until one day a beautiful and famous actress walks in and his life starts to change in ways he never imagined...NaruHina fic
1. First Encounter

**A/N: Heyy, LadyB3ARwolfFang here! Well I hope you enjoy this, if you've seen the movie 'Notting Hill' then there will be similarities in this fanfic to that movie, although if you have not seen the movie I don't think it will matter, you should still be able to understand this coz it's gonna have some differences. I was just watching the movie and I suddenly got inspired to make it Naruto-ish with a little bit of my own creativity hehe ^_^ then the Plot Bunnies wouldn't leave me alone soooo…yeah, just had to write it haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Notting Hill… but I do own my ingenuity xD **

**(In brackets and bold will describe visible emotions i.e anger sign)**

Chapter 1: First Encounter

**~x~**

"The usual?" the peppy girl with gaps in her teeth and frizzy hair cheerfully asked me as I entered the coffee shop. I grinned at her,

"You know me too well!" she giggled and busied herself with my usual morning coffee. I don't even really like coffee but I always drop by this little café to get my morning dosage. I call it 'My morning wake up call' which I seriously need this early in the morning as I head to work. She handed me the impressive sized foam cup that contained the strong liquid wake up call, I sighed as I breathed in the aroma as the steam swirled up to my nostrils.

"Thanks catch ya tomorrow!" I gave her the money and walked out the café door receiving a 'tinkling' as the door closed and the wind-chime…well…chimed. Haha.

I glanced around and headed down the street towards work. Breathing in the town's familiar vehicle fumes the occasional honk of the passing cars barely noticeable as I groggily sipped my coffee. Hmmm…well the town I live in is called Konoha. This particular street is called Konoha Hill…in my opinion that's a pretty sucky name for a street, probably created by some douche bag who had ran out of names and thought 'Hmm what shall I called this street? I know I'll use the name of the town and add a 'hill' to the end!' yeahh well done pal whoever you were...very creative…Anyhow it's still the street I live on. With all its familiar surroundings…like that guy over there who seems to get a kick outa selling old and used socks…why would you do that? I mean c'mon it's obvious they've been **used** they've got holes in them for cryin out loud! I mean, I could understand if the dude was poor but I seen him plenty of times in the ramen stall ordering the special, the **special! **_**The **_special! That guy is not poor! Then over there is Akimichi Choji who has just sold off his life long construction business to buy that run down building over there to follow his dream of being a head chef to his own restaurant. So far it's going well. Me and some friends went over for a look and he's making a good job of the place so far. Choji is an old friend so we all decided we should give our opinions…taking the mick was a given. Hehehe that was a good night…so much sake. So much…cheesecake…good times…I caught myself goofily smiling as I walked down the street but no one really cared, they all know me, I do those kind of things… I guess you could say a lot haha.

Oh I should probably introduce myself, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah I know…Fishcake Whirlpool…yeah well…heh moving on. I looked up to the sky, looked like it was gonna be a nice clear day. I pouted. Great. Nice day and I'm stuck in doors. I huffed out a sigh as I closed my eyes.

BANG!

I nearly lost my balance as I collided with something…or _someone_. I practically had to juggle my coffee! My arms and legs going like crazy to keep my balance along with making loud noises of distress. Thankfully none of my valuable 'wake up call' had been lost. I turned **(anger mark, wide eyes) **to see what idiot had banged into me. "Sorry Boss!"

A high pitched voice shouted up at me. I blinked and looked down at the kid, Konohamaru. He grinned up at me, with his missing tooth, making him even more mischievous looking,

"Konohamaru..? Shouldn't you be at school?" I suspiciously asked noting the junior school uniform. He rolled his eyes, a new trait he had recently picked up from his cocky friends, it always ticked me off. Sure. I occasionally roll my eyes but…the kid shouldn't roll his eyes at me! I mean! C'mon! Where's the respect kid? Show respect to your elders…ha. Great. Now I sound old...

"yeahhh Naruto that's where I'm going…before you banged into me like a klutz!" I clenched my free hand, the other still clutching the foam coffee cup, bending down so I was eye level with the little shi-

"Why you little punk! You're the one who banged into me!" he in turn clenched his fists angrily,

"You were the one walking along the street with your eyes closed!"

"Well I…hey if you noticed that you should have known to go around me! Jeez Konohamaru!"

"I shouldn't have to!" I opened my mouth to retort further but stopped myself. I mean...he is just a kid…I shouldn't get angry with him…not in public anyway. So instead I ruffled his messy hair with my free hand. "Yeah whatever kid."

Konohamaru looked like he was about to object but then he laughed,

"Yeah! Whatever boss!" he then turned as his two friends called for him,

"C'mon Konohamaru! We're gonna be late!"

He grinned as he ran up to them, looking over his shoulder, "See ya later Naruto!" I waved as I took a step forward.

CRAP!

As I took a step forward I slipped on something. Nooooo! Everything moved in slow motion as I fell back. My arms waved in blurred motions as I tried to get my balance back. My hands refluxed before I could stop them. Well shit. There goes my coffee. As I lay on the cement sidewalk, flat on my back, the 'wake up call' spilled unstopping onto the pavement. Shit. I sat up, my back clicking. My eyes were drawn to one thing at first…a…banana skin? What the hell? I looked towards a huge ruckus of laughter. Konohamaru stood a little way off pointing at me, clutching his stomach as he uncontrollably laughed. Realisation dawned. Konohamaru was known for his pranks…hell I **taught **him most of them! And _**I**_ just got caught out by the old banana skin…that little punk…he and his friends took off before I could get up and strangle him…that little…

"KONOHAMARUUUU!"

I rubbed my back, grumbling, as I walked into the travel book store. The 'tinkling' of the wind-chime above the door welcomed me happily. Yeah, seems there a lot of those wind chime things getting about…they must have been on sale or something. I sighed as I said morning to Iruka who I work with and who also owns the shop. I've known him for a long time, probably when I was even younger than Konohamaru. He's sorta been like my big brother figure…oh and yeah…I work in a travel book store… I'm not saying it's the best job in the world, in fact it's pretty suckish, but it pays the bills…well, more or less.

"Morning Naruto, how are you this morning?"

He said looking up from his newspaper, I absentmindedly noticed the beautiful actress on the front page,

"Argh! Iruka-sempai you wouldn't believe this morning…it's only early and I already got pranked by that cocky Konohamaru kid…I mean c'mon! I taught the kid most of what he knows and he pranks _**me**_! Where's the gratitude in that!"

Iruka raised one of his eyebrows, "Pranked you huh? Wow…that sounds so familiar, eh Naruto?"

I grinned sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of my head,

"Ha yeeah…about that…" I had pranked Iruka, well let's just say, quite a lot in the past… not only him either. Iruka folded his newspaper up carefully, placing it on the corner of the counter, before rising from the chair,

"I'm going to the back room, you take over here." I took off my orange hoodie and threw it onto the back of the chair, plonking myself down. Glancing around the familiar shelves I rested my chin on my hand. Is this really it? Is this really gonna be my life..? I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, resting my face on my arms which were now crossed on the counter deciding to treat myself to a bowl of Ramen later on…what? It's not like I have anything better to think about right now…

The hours ticked by. It's not like I read much but when you work in a travelling book store…there's not a whole lot else to do, ya know. So I sat behind the counter reading a travelling book about India whilst Iruka-Sempai talked to some customers. I was just wondering if I should go and see if I could go to the café and if Iruka wanted something - it was just around the block after all - anything to get me outside, when I heard the wind-chime by the door chiming away as someone came in…at first I didn't even look up, how could I know…nothing would ever prepare me for it…

I continued to read the India travel book. Well I say read, more like look at all the photos the dude must have taken when he went to India. Like I said I'm not exactly a book worm…which is one of the reasons why working in a travel book store was a strange career choice…but Iruka said I could and I needed the cash; especially if I wanted to keep my flat…

From the corner of my eye I could barely see the person who had just entered the shop looking at the books about…Turkey? I glanced up to get a better look at the customer. My eyes briefly saw a woman, with long blue ebony hair, wearing dark sunglasses…like I said I only glanced not expecting to see anything special. But as soon as I returned to the book I felt an unimaginable pull drag my eyes back to the figure standing by the book shelves. This time I took in more detail as my eyes widened in amazement and …disbelief. I saw a woman; a beautiful woman. With, like I said, blue ebony hair that went flowing down to her waist, a neat fringe shaped above her eyes which were covered with fashionable shades…her amazingly curvy body was framed perfectly by a white shirt and simple jeans, a black jacket that nipped her in at the waist, proving it to be a pretty petite waist…she was in a word…

Gorgeous.

I literally couldn't help but let my jaw drop.

It was her.

It was her…right?

I couldn't believe my eyes…

I blinked, checking to see if she would disappear…blink…yep, she was still there…

My heart pounded in my chest, vibrating in my ears, I was sure she must be able to hear it…

It's _**her**_…

**~x~**

**A/N: Oooo first chapter down! ;) I hope you liked it! I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes…and I hope Naruto isn't too out of character =/ if he is I'll work on it. Please review on your way out…**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~ LadyB3ARwolfFang ~**


	2. Orange Juice?

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for reading and to those of you who reviewed this fanfic of mine! I'm really happy :') **

**Well here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Notting Hill…if I did I wouldn't write about them on fanfiction…what would be the point?**

Chapter 2: Orange juice!

**~x~**

I picked up the newspaper Iruka had folded and left on the counter, mouth still gaping, as I stared at the front cover and compared it to the woman who was still studying the travelling books set in Turkey.

I looked at the woman staring up at me from the front page…her lilac eyes unblinking, drawing me in…her blue ebony hair shorter, cut into a bob but…

HOLY CRAP!

I nearly fell off my chair! It was her! It seriously was! Hyuuga Hinata! The famous actress! Here! I mean _**here! **_In Konoha Hill…in _**this**_ crummy travelling book shop!

I stared over at her. Finally managing to physically close my mouth gulping as I did so. Wow. She…she…she…

I seriously need to say something.

I inconspicuously watched her as she shifted through numerous books, all about Turkey. She picked one up that I had glanced over before…

"Um…excuse me? Can I help you..?" I called over to her. She glanced over her shoulder at me, colour spreading over her cheeks making her pale skin turn rosy…do movie stars blush? Surely not…She politely smiled at me and answered, "No thank you, I'm fine…" my breathing paused as she spoke, she had the sweetest voice it actually sounded nicer in real life than in the movies…this is so surreal.

"It's just um, that book…if you want a _good_ travel book about Turkey then this one would probably be better…" I said picking up said book which, strangely enough, was right next to the counter…

"This is actually much better than, er, that one…coz I mean…the dude who wrote this," I said whilst motioning to the book in my hand,

"Actually went to Turkey…I mean, I don't know much but I would think that would count for something. The guy who wrote that one…" I pointed to the book she held in her soft, milky coloured hand (I'm guessing that it was soft…it's not like I had actually touched her hand, I wish…it just looked soft…from where I was standing anyway…)

"…Was probably written by some Turkey explorer wannabe! Haha unlike this guy who really went there…I already said that, didn't I?" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head with my other hand whilst smiling at her. She smiled back sweetly and said,

"It's alright thanks…" and returned to looking at the book shelf she was standing by. I frowned slightly thinking of what I ought to say next...just as I took a breath to make further conversation, that wasn't one sided and sounded completely stupid, the TV in the corner behind the counter next to me caught my attention. I huffed in irritation as I left the counter and went to where one of the costumers was floating around the shelves.

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news buddy but this place has CTV cameras…so I know what you stuffed down your trousers." Yeah. This sleaze ball just shoved one of the books down his trousers! I mean…c'mon! And it's not even like he's a young idiot who has no cash (although…why anyone young would steal a travel book Lord knows…unless they were planning to run away to a foreign country but I mean what're the odds of that happening? Or at least, what are the odds of that happening while _I'm_ working here?) The dude was middle aged with facial hair and good clothes, well…I mean they weren't old and tattered like a homeless person but his fashion sense wasn't necessarily that great heh heh…anyway.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" You got to be kiddin me. He's actually trying to deny it? Why that no good son of a bit-

"Ugh? Excuse me? Look dude, I just said you were caught on CTV why the hell are you trying to deny what's in your trousers?" I blinked, rethinking exactly what I had just said…I glanced quickly behind me to see Hyuuga Hinata standing at the counter waiting to buy the books she had chose, her expression…ah shit. She heard what I just said…shit! It was perfectly innocent! It's just…could be thought of in two ways…why have people always got to point out the bad way!

The guy with the _**book **_stuffed down his trousers looked at me blankly, shrugged and stated,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." **(Twitch) **this guy…

"Look, if you want the book come up to the counter and buy it if you don't want it just put it back if you do neither I'm gonna have to call the cops alright?" I turned placing my hands behind my head as I walked back to behind the counter.

I grinned at the woman, who I still can't believe is _**here**_ right in front of me, and said to her,

"You decided to buy this one huh?" a smile pulled at her lips barely showing as she replied,

"Yes, the one written by 'The Turkey explorer wannabe'."

I blinked before laughing, "Haha yeah! That's it!"

Just as I was about to type in the price the jackass who had stuffed a book down his trousers came up,

"Excuse me, can I have you're autograph?" I couldn't tell if it was just me - it was hard to tell with her wearing those sunglasses and all - but her face looked to fall slightly as he asked for her autograph…she took the pen and book (which I guess he decided to buy after all…just as well…I mean I wouldn't want to touch that book let alone buy it after it had been down his trousers…) she asked,

"What's your name?"

"Hatsuharu"

I pressed in the price of the book and waited for the guy to give me the amount while she scribbled down his name and a little note in neat elegant hand writing. She passed it back to him his face turned quizzical as he read it,

"What does this part mean?" he asked pointing to the last sentence that seemed to be in a different language. She smiled slightly her lilac eyes twinkling behind her impressive shades,

"It says, 'Hatsuharu, you belong in jail'." I nearly choked as I held my laughter back, not only had she wrote that comment in a different language, she had also drawn a little smiley face like this =) at the end…haha this girl has a sense of humour! She smiled sweetly at him as he stumbled past and out the door looking kinda shell shocked but at least…haha…he didn't deny it!

She paid for the book and I watched as she went out the door, the tinkling of the wind-chime signalling her departure just as it had her arrival. My eyes followed her figure until it was out of sight and my eyes could no longer follow. My heart still drummed against my chest. Did that really just happen? Or did I imagine just meeting her?

That was a stupid question.

I already knew the answer.

Iruka came from around the corner laughing as one of the costumers must have said something he found amusing.

"Naruto I need you to stack some books…" I looked at him my eyes wide,

"You won't believe who was just in here…" he looked at me curiously and replied in a joking voice, "What? Was it someone famous?"

**(Naruto face palm, sweat drop)**

"…"

After I had stacked the shelves with even more travelling books than I ever thought possible I went to get Iruka and me some cold drinks. Iruka wanted fresh orange juice and this time I had decided on the same. You know, truthfully, I hadn't been able to stop myself from thinking about her. When I was stacking I kept on dropping the books, (earning a typical over the top reaction from Iruka-Sempai) because I kept reliving every moment of our meeting…even if it wasn't that spectacular…and I sounded like an idiot…it was still pretty amazing. I couldn't stop myself from remembering what she looked like, the way she held herself…she looked different in real life, she was even more perfect if that was possible. The way the light hit her pale skin and dark hair, the contrast making her shine in a way I'd never seen a woman shine before. She was totally different to anyone else I'd ever known…

…And totally out of my league.

I sighed as I thought about that - making my way back to the store weaving through the crowds - chances were I would never see her again and even if I did…why would she ever be interested in me? She was a beautiful, young upcoming star. And me, well, I was young yes, handsome? Matter of opinion I guess…personally I think I'm freakin gorgeous but judging from lack of love life at the moment not everyone agreed, I'm not even gonna get started on my previous relationships…And a star? Me? Pah! Not likely. My best talent would have to be eating Ramen…ahh Ramen…seriously gotta get me some of that later on…

I rounded the corner still deep in my thoughts and for the second time of the day…

BANG!

Shit! I just knocked into someone! Gah! Why is it always me? Hey…hang on…

"Ohhh I don't believe this!"

HOLY CRAP!

It was her! Again! Right here! Right now! In front of me! Covered in…orange juice? Aaah crap…

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" We both stood frantically rubbing at our shirts as we both were covered in orange juice. I tripped over my words as I panicked, why the hell did I have to collide _**into**_ her, for crying out loud! Sure meeting her again, awesome! In this way? C'mon! Why can't I catch a break, jeez!

"I'm so sorry, sorry! Ah jeez! I can't believe this! I'm so sorry, here let me help you!" I said as I tried to wipe the orange stain off her shirt…oh, heh, whoops…

"Hey!" She said indignantly taking a step back, I blushed slightly as I realised _where _the stain was…heh…note to self, even if you have purely innocent intentions, trying to wipe a stain off a girl's shirt in a particular area still ticks them off…great. Now she'll think I'm a weirdo perv. This seriously isn't my day.

After I tried to help we stood in silence for a few seconds, looking at each other. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, the two cups of orange juice discarded as they were now empty. She stood looking slightly annoyed. In the few seconds of silence I noticed she was carrying a bag that seemed to have clothes in it. I then thought of something,

"Hey, if you like, you can come over to my place and change clothes? I have soap! And water! You can get cleaned up…" She looked at me as if I was crazy and said as she started walking moving her head searching for something,

"I just need my car…" I followed her and decided to continue,

"My place is just over there, I'm sure you can get all cleaned up in less than five minutes and then we can have you out on the streets again!" She turned and stared at me, I smiled awkwardly,

"In the non prostitute way of course… it's not far, see?" I pointed to across the street, "That's where I live. You can get changed there if you like…I mean, it's my fault you're, well, covered in orange juice…I promise, no tricks! My flat mate might be in but just ignore him…he can be a bit of a twit but he's usually busy with his painting so ya know, no sweat!" She looked at me suspiciously biting her bottom lip in an almost nervous manner. I looked at her and sincerely answered her unspoken statement,

"I mean it, no tricks…" I lifted my hand and gave a peace sign, grinning, "Scouts honour! Haha!" She seemed to think it over and then nodded in response, pointing her index finger at me saying in a stern yet still very sweet voice,

"No tricks…" I grinned putting my hands behind my head,

"Great!"

My heart was beating faster than I ever thought it ever could. I swore I was gonna drop dead any second coz my heart had out done itself. She was going into my apartment! Oh god, please don't let Sai be there…Sai's my flat mate and well…let's just say…he is…well, Sai. What more can I say? But he shouldn't be in at this time of day so…I felt butterflies bump against my stomach excitedly. I felt like running up to the door, opening it and ushering her in like a princess with a red carpet and a trumpet (I have no idea why…) and then my heart sank as I remembered the mess the place was in…great.

We reached the door and she stood patiently. I looked at her dumbly, why was I just standing staring at her? I knew it probably seemed weird to her but I just couldn't take my eyes off of her…until she cleared her throat and motioned towards the door, "Um…isn't it…locked?" shit! I mentally punched myself! Of course it was locked! We were standing on the doorstep coz she was waiting for me to open the damn door! Man I'm such an idiot! I fumbled with the keys and opened the door.

She walked in dentally.

I followed, swallowing my nerves.

Butterflies still swirling?

Yep.

Heart still racing in a cliché kinda way?

Yep.

My apartment is still a complete mess coz I sadly don't have a fairy god mother who could magically clean it up? (I sp'ose Sai could be my fairy god mother…but a less cleaner, less magical and less female version whose only talents lie in art and weird comments. My fairy god mother sucks…)

Yep.

I'm not sure if this is gonna end well…

**~x~**

**A/N: Whoo! End of chapter two. So what do you think? I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic…I apologise for any spelling or/and grammar mistakes. Please review on your way out ^_^**

**Thanks for reading.**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


	3. Surreal, but nice

**A/N: **

**Rose Tiger, thank you for reading and for the suggestion/review ^_^ I will try in future to do that, tell me if it's any better in this chapter…and then we'll go from there lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Notting Hill**

Chapter 3: Surreal, but nice

**~x~**

I closed the door behind me and turned to her. I brought my hands up in front of me, palms facing her, and smiled apologetically,

"Er, just wait here a sec, k?"

she looked a little uncomfortable being in my apartment…well I guess I couldn't blame her…I decided I would have to prove that I was trustworthy and at the same time the little light in my heart dimmed as I realised, yet again, that chances were I wouldn't meet her again after this.

I rushed down the tiny corridor to the kitchen where I grimaced. I was met with dirty plates, old food, empty cartons everywhere, empty cans, Sai's paint and paint brushes scattered all over the place…a big old mess basically. Sai you bastard, why couldn't you have cleaned up?

_Well, you could have cleaned up too Naruto, it's you're apartment as well…_

oh shut up resonable self…my resonable side sometimes surfaced but I usually kicked it back into place…right at the back of my mind, right behind over hyperactive self, humorous self and oh yeah knuckled headed self…poor old resonable me had a lot of stick to get through if it wanted to surface.

I quickly grabbed a few of the plates with loud noises meeting my ears as the plates protested whilst I practically threw them into the sink. I turned to the bin, it was full to the brim and didn't smell that great…ugh now what do I do? I decided on casually throwing the scraps out the window…no one would notice heh heh…too bad if they did! I mean! I didn't have time to worry about that! I turned to one of the chairs…what the hell was that? A pair of…**(face palm) **a pair of Sai's dirty boxers, wonderful. Thanks Sai. Prick. I decided to throw them out the window too…ha, serves him right,

_Yeah but Naruto remember that time Sai brought a girl home and you had gotten drunk and um…you were sleeping __**naked**__ on the kitchen table? The girl freaked and ran away… _

(Haha long story…)I blinked as my resonable side showed again…for cryin out loud will you go away! Jeez why is my resonable side coming through **right now**! Not the time, go back go back! Sheesh…I did a final scan of the kitchen which was still a complete mess but it would have to do…it had taken me about a minute to do all what I had just done…I felt kinda pleased about that, speed work haha.

I looked down the small hallway towards her. She stood patiently holding her bag of clothes in front of her. I smiled awkwardly,

"Er yeahh, sorry the place was a mess so I thought I should at least try to clean it up…I think I seriously failed but ya know it's the thought that counts right? Haha!"

She walked into the kitchen; the stairs were directly to her left so I motioned to it,

"The bathroom is up the stairs to the left…"

She walked up the stairs, my eyes unintentionally lingered on her butt…it swayed side to side slightly as she walked up the stairs. I caught myself staring and quickly turned away…back to the mess of a kitchen…give me sweet Hyuuga Hinata's cute little butt any day rather than this tip!

While she was upstairs I busied myself with cleaning haphazardly, cleaning wasn't something I was exactly good at…neither was Sai…we'd usually just live in the mess until it became too much and we'd either clean it together or do Rock, Paper, Scissors for it…or an arm wrestle…but we kinda stopped that a while ago coz it used to get pretty serious, the arm wrestles I mean… Rock, Paper, Scissors can get pretty serious too actually but…yeah…anyway…

I had just tied a knot in the top of the bin bag, which was full of junk that was beginning to stink pretty bad when I heard quiet footsteps come down the staircase. I turned to see her.

Her hair flowed down her back, her sunglasses sitting comfortably on top of her head so that her eyes were finally exposed properly. Wow. I'd never seen eyes like them before...they were pure lilac, clear and simple. She now wore a floaty skirt which reached her knees and a light purple top, wearing the same black jacket which again flatteringly pulled in that tiny waist of hers.

She placed her carrier bag at her feet and looked at me, I felt her eyes searching me just as much as my eyes were searching her…I doubt she thought I was half as impressive as I thought she was…I imagined her thinking,

'great another weird looking douche bag, another crazy fan, good thing I brought my pepper spray so I can fend him off…'

Or, something along those lines anyway, ha.

We stood staring at each other for a moment before my brain started to work again (she had temporally frozen it I think…) I asked her,

"So er…do you want something to eat?" she looked almost amused, her eyes showing most of the expression,

"No."

She answered politely. I rushed over to the fridge, floundering as I searched for something,

"Ugh, we have Apricots? Apricots in honey actually…" I brandished the large jar,

"It's kinda pointless coz they just taste like honey instead of apricots, and I mean if you wanted something tasting like honey you'd just go out and buy honey…"

Why don't I just shut up already? I continued to babble,

"But er, yeah there yours if you er want 'em haha…" she tilted her head slightly,

"No."

"Right…something to drink?"

There it was again, that almost amused expression, mainly showing in her eyes…it was like she was trying not to smile. She wasn't being mean though, I felt totally comfortable in fact. I didn't feel like she was making fun, simply, I felt like I made her amused. I'm not sure if that's a good thing…or a bad thing…I'd rather think good thing…but my luck today hasn't been exactly good.

"No." she answered shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Nothing? Tea? Coffee?...sake?"

"No."

Her voice sounded happy…what did she like so much about me trying to stuff her full of food and drink coz I felt so nervous I didn't know what else to say?

"Cold drink? Coke…milk? Yummy water?...Orange juice?" she narrowed her eyes slightly at that,

"No…"

"Yeah…I think we've both had enough of orange juice today…" I closed the fridge and leaned against it, looking at her curiously,

"Do you always say 'No' to everything?" She thought about that before answering carefully in her soft voice,

"No…"

I stood close to her. We looked at each other in silence.

"I should probably be going…" she said to me, her eyes suddenly loosing that expression that I couldn't quite understand.

I walked her to the door.

"Well er, it was nice to meet you lady!" I said to her smiling and rubbing the back of my head (Yeah, I do that kinda…often. Sorta like my signature gesture haha)

She looked up at me, smiling slightly.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves…do you often skip the introduction and go straight into spilling orange juice on the girl?" her sweet, quiet voice joked. I grinned,

"Not normally no! Haha, well hey! My names Uzumaki Naruto"

I gave her my hand to shake, she took it softly…her hand was gentle and warm and I was shocked to find that her simple touch sent a tingling sensation down my spine…it wasn't unpleasant.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name's Hinata."

She knew that I knew her name, but something in the way we had met seemed almost normal, I think she wanted normal, so I didn't elaborate on the fact that I already knew who she was,

"It was nice to meet you too Hinata…Surreal but…nice." I answered my voice soft and husky, barely above a whisper. She released my hand a moment later, much to my disappointment…I'm not sure what I was expecting. We stood for a second.

The door opened and in came Sai a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He walked past us, in between us in fact and it was only then that I realised how close me and Hinata had been standing next to each other, his tall lanky body strode past and into the kitchen,

"Hey Dickless."

He said to me as he went past, **(Naruto twitched) **that bastard. His little nickname for me wearing thinner and thinner…He called, not turning around, as he went into the kitchen,

"I'm gonna get some food, so hungry! And then I'm gonna tell you a story that's gonna turn your balls to the size of raisins!...That's if you have any of course! Haha!"

Oh. Well that was awkward. Trust the baka to say something like that! I decided on killing him…later. Luckily he didn't notice Hinata. Sai was kinda a fan, a bit of a pervy one at that.

Hinata cleared her throat and looked at me, her rosy cheeks mixed with her creamy white skin making her even cuter.

"Well, I better go."

"Yeah, okay…" trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Goodbye, Naruto."

She said to me, smiling as she went out the door, I slowly closed it as I gently answered,

"Bye…"

And she was gone.

I sighed as I fully closed the door, leaning on it. My heart still drummed but now it felt heavy, lead like, not fluttery like before. Then I thought over the 'Surreal but nice' thing and inwardly groaned…what the hell was I thinking? Surreal but nice? Why? What an idiot…

I looked over my shoulder turning around fully when I saw Sai leaning against the kitchen door frame, eating something. He said to me with his mouth full,

"Y' Know I think there's something wrong with this yoghurt…" I stared at him and the pot he was eating out of,

"Dude, that's coz it's Mayonnaise..." He paused for a second, looked at the mayo in his hand and said,

"Ah, that'll be it then…" before continuing to eat it, turning around and back into the kitchen...weird bastard. I went to follow him when there was a…knock on the door? I frowned slightly then went and opened it.

I blinked.

"Um, hey…" Hinata said to me, I couldn't believe it! She's here, again!

"I…forgot my bag…"

Oh. Right. Here's me thinking, maybe, just maybe she had come back for _**me, **_why do I get my hopes up like that. I continued to blink at her,

"Oh right, come on in…again haha."

she did and I rushed into the kitchen before Sai noticed that there was a beautiful, famous actress in our small flat…Kami knows what he would do if he realised. I grabbed the plastic bag that was sat on the floor next to the narrow staircase before going back to Hinata who waited by the door, her hands clasped in front of her…my heart skipped some more when I saw her standing there. For the second time of the day I mentally punched myself, why was I getting so worked up? She was going to leave again. Like I had said earlier she was totally out of my league.

I passed her the plastic bag then I put my hands in the back pockets of my jeans,

"well, I guess this is goodbye, again…" she breathed in, still looking up at me, clutching the bag,

"Yeah…I guess…"

Silence. We just stood. Neither seeming to register the fact that one of us had to open the door…to make the first move…

Suddenly she leaned forward going up onto her tiptoes, placed her right arm around my shoulders and kissed me. At first I was too shocked to do anything! Then, feeling her soft, sweet lips on mine I relaxed. Closing my eyes; I kissed her back.

Time slowed. Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered but the soft touch of her lips on mine. I never wanted it to stop…I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her tight to my body…I wanted to crush my lips into hers more, to go deeper…I wanted to breathe in her scent, breathe her in…

**I wanted **_**her…**_

We stopped and came apart. She looked at me. And I looked down at her. She gave a little smile which I returned with a grin folding my arms over my chest,

"Ha, wow!"

She continued to look at me still smiling slightly,

"Yeah…probably best not to tell anyone about this…"

She started to walk towards the door and I went to open it for her,

"No worries! I'll even tell myself it didn't happen but don't worry I won't believe myself!"

Who was I kidding? I was gonna think about that kiss probably for the rest of my days…

"Bye…"

We both said as I closed the door; closing the door on her. I had an unbearable urge to go out and take her in my arms. I managed not to act on the impulse…with difficulty. I leaned my back against the door, feeling my heart weigh down again but this time it wasn't quite as bad.

The difference this time was hope. I'm not sure why or how, but I felt hopeful now. She had come back, and…

…she kissed _me_…

I saw my reflection in the full length mirror we have living in the hallway…the white t-shit I was wearing had a big orange stain on it. Shit. I had completely forgotten about that…

I looked up to see Sai leaning on the kitchen door frame again, arms folded,

"What do ya say to a movie fest ta'night?"

I blinked up at him,

"I got the classics."

He continued proudly, closing his eyes and smiling at me.

Later on we looked at the range of DVDs he had hired…

**Staring, Hyuuga Hinata**

…

What are the odds eh?

**~x~**

**A/N: Ooo and the plot thickens lol. For future notice I will warn you that Sai and Hinata (and possibly some other characters) may be slightly OOC I'm sorry if this doesn't meet people's expectations but it is necessary for the purposes of this story. I hope you enjoyed it! It's good fun to write lol =) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang **


	4. Horse and Hound?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, story alerts ect! You guys are awesome! It really makes me smile =) thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Notting Hill…but I do own my foot which seems to have gone to sleep and got severe pins and needles :/ ouch…**

Chapter 4: Horse and…Hound..?

**~x~**

_The couple wondered past the various works of art neither one paying much attention._

"_Smile." said the man softly, the exasperation beginning to weigh on his voice._

"_No." _

_She replied stubbornly, her clear, penetrating lilac eyes refusing to look at him and instead focused on the old famous paintings surrounding her; but not entirely seeing them as her mind wondered to the man following her footsteps…_

"_Smile!" he repeated this time firmer the same exasperation there but also amusement creeping through. _

"_I got nothing to smile about."_

_She told the handsome male who was trying so hard to make the beauty smile. She sat on a wooden bench, her long blue ebony curls bouncing elegantly as she did so. _

_He sat next to her gently. Leaning forward slightly he clasped his hands together and - without removing his eyes from his clasped hands - he said to her, _

"_Okay…in about seven seconds…I'm going to ask you to marry me." _

I stared at the TV screen. After work Sai and me had sat down and had a 'movie fest' just like Sai had suggested earlier. And of course…we just had to watch one with Hyuuga Hinata in it, didn't we? Jeez. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't exactly upset to watch her…I mean, c'mon. It was just that watching her now, after what had happened, was almost like an anti-climax…the TV version to the real one was nothing in comparison really. Well no, that sounded a bit harsh, TV version of Hinata wasn't _nothing _no matter what Hinata did she would _never_ be nothing. As I watched I couldn't help but kinda zone out…my eyes kept tracing her facial features…lingering on her soft lips…or her pretty eyes…and then her voice which was interesting coz she was kinda grumpy with the guy in this scene so it was interesting to hear the difference…although I had kinda heard that voice when I had got her covered in orange juice…heh heh yeah moving on from that…

_Slowly, as the realisation of what he had said dawned, she lifted her head and turned to look at him; a brilliant bright beam of a smile appeared upon her features…_

Sai, holding a beer in his hand, took a drag from his cigarette,

"You know Dickless, somewhere in the world some lucky bastard is about to kiss her…"

_She laughed as the happiness overwhelmed her…_

I let myself drift back to earlier that day when we had kissed. I guess I was pretty lucky. But if that was the case why did I want something more? Most guys would have been thrilled, no, over the god damn moon to have kissed Hinata the famous actress. They probably would have told the newspapers even. But that idea never crossed my mind, I would never do that. Even if it was someone I didn't really like I could never betray them like that…and besides, as stupid as it may sound, I really cared about Hinata. Jeez, what was wrong with me? What did I expect, a relationship? I closed my eyes. Yeah right, like that would ever happen why the hell would she care about me?

The next day I stood slowly placing more books onto the shelves. My whole life seems to revolve around stacking books at the moment, great. How exciting. I pouted slightly as I thought of that.

I know I keep saying it and it sounds pretty cliché but…I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Well, that's kind of a lie, I did sometimes not think about her it's just those times weren't that often…heh, my bad.

Just as I was stacking books, minding my own business whilst day dreaming about a certain actress (haha) this guy comes up to me with a sorta vacant expression. I blinked at him.

"Do you have any books by Charles Dickens?" he asked.

"No, sorry, this is a travel book store…we only sell travel books…haha hence the 'travel' part." I answered.

The guy looked around at the books all kinda airy fairy looking and replied in a not-quite-all-there sort of voice,

"Oh right…"

I blinked some more. Okay, that was weird…I decided to return to stacking books. Oh what fun.

"Do you have the new John Grisham thriller?"

What the hell! Is the dude high or something?

"Er, like I said before, this is a _travel_ book store. We only sell _travel _books…Y' know the kind that you _travel_ to somewhere and that's what the book is about…that place. So it's a _travel_ book…ya see?"

I made sure to emphasise the _travel_ part, (did you notice? Haha) surely he got the idea this time…

"Oh right…" still with the absentminded voice, was the guy even listening to me? Or was he just plain stupid?

"Have you got Winnie the Pooh?"

**(Naruto chibi, twitch, anger sign) **

Nope, the guy's just plain stupid,

"Iruka-Sempai! Customer for you!" I shouted…let Iruka deal with him before I try and kill him...

A few days past and nothing different or exciting really happened. My thoughts kept going back to Hinata and it was really starting to be a pain in my ass! Not that thinking about her was unpleasant…on the contrary…hehe. It's just that I couldn't seem to properly focus on anything.

And if thinking about her wasn't enough to drive me crazy there were always those buses that had her face enlarged on the side to remind me to think about her. With her ebony blue hair cut short into a bob (In her last movie, which is out in the cinemas now, they had her hair cut in that style) pale milky skin… her lilac eyes staring into the crowds. They were so focused, a bottomless depth…her soft light lips were slightly parted sexily… I looked away catching my breath.

Back at the apartment Sai was getting around with my scuba diving goggle things on and my old karate kit…what the hell!

"Um, okayyy…what're you doing!" Sai looked over his cereal bowl, which he was eating out of, with the goggles still on,

"Well, all my clothes are dirty so…I guess…I was just looking through your stuff and thought…cool." He said finishing with a shrug. This guy…jeez I swear one of these days I'll kill him!

"Why the hell were you going through my stuff? It's **my** stuff!"

I replied aggravated, he looked at me chewing on his cereal,

"Didn't I say all my clothes were dirty? Gee your not only dickless you got no brains either! Hahaa!"

**(Naruto twitch) **I'm gonna kill him…

"You know, Sai, if you actually _washed_ your clothes you wouldn't have this problem…"

I mumbled, although mumbled clearly, whilst getting a drink from the fridge. Once I fished out a can of cool fizzy drink of some sort (I didn't really care what it was just as long as it was cold…) I closed the fridge door expertly with my foot and at the same time I opened the can with a satisfying can-opening-noise. Whilst I was doing this Sai replied,

"Heh, I know…but then I wouldn't be able to take the piss out of you, now would I Dickless? Haha!" He smiled at me, still with the goggles on. I couldn't help but laugh. I pointed, motioning to his outfit,

"Haha! You're the dick here Sai! Look at you? Hahahaha!"

"That I am." He said proudly as we made our way up to the roof. On real nice sunny days we sometimes go up to the roof.

Sai leaned back looking through the goggles, sketching away happily. His art isn't too bad actually. Sai doesn't have a job he says why should he when he has such a talent? I guess he has a point. Only problem is not everyone sees it like that. Sad truth is his paintings probably won't sell or become famous until he's dead and gone…hahaha serves the bastard right for calling me dickless! Karma's a bitch, right Sai? Hahaha!

As I sat back in my deck chair (The roof is flat, so we have two deck chairs and little round table that live up there) my hands behind my head comfortably, gazing up at the white fluffy clouds my thoughts unintentionally wondered off onto a familiar route…

I sat up, a thought suddenly occurring to me,

"Hey Sai, were there any messages today?"

He didn't look away from his drawing as he replied,

"You mean phone messages?" I rolled my eyes,

"Noooo messages from Mars! Of course phone messages!"

Sai got up and came over and sat in the deck chair next to mine, stuffing his drawing in one of my karate kit's pockets, looking at me still with the goggles on…it was incredibly hard to take him seriously whilst he was wearing those things…well, more than usual.

"There were a couple, yeah." I looked at him excitedly,

"A couple? There were two?" He sort of thought about that before taking off the goggles. He stared at me incredulously,

"…You want me to write down _**all**_ of your messages?"

**(Naruto face palm, anger sign) **

"What would you expect? Or is that too much to ask for Sai?" I answered through clenched teeth,

"Well, yeah, it is quite a lot to ask for but I'll try to remember in future."

…Infuriating bastard.

"There was a message from your grandfather Jiraiya, asking when are you planning on visiting him, said you owe him something or whatever…"

Oh yeah, my pervy grandfather reckons I owe him for that night I crashed at his house! Reckons I should introduce him to some pretty ladies, like I would do that! If I knew any pretty _single_ ladies (I know plenty who _aren't_ single…) I wouldn't be introducing them to that old bugger…pretty single ladies…my thoughts wondered back to Hinata…

I sighed. What was I expecting? Why would she ring me? I should just move on, before I get even more hurt…

"If we're getting into this whole writing _**all**_ your messages down some bird rang for you the other day, said she wanted you to call her back at some fancy hotel called the Ritz…" Sai said absentmindedly whilst unfolding a newspaper and started to read,

"What? Seriously..?" I couldn't believe it! Wait hang on…

"HEY! **The other day?** SAI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I shouted getting up from my chair, knocking it over in my angered haste. He didn't batter an eyelid as he sat calmly still reading the paper, not even looking at me,

"You can always try Dickless but you won't get very far…"

**(Naruto anger sign, wide eyes) **

"Why you!" I shouted clenching my fists ready to start pummelling him! I suddenly changed my mind as I grabbed my head anxiously, making my hair stick out in even more crazier directions,

"GAH! I don't have time for this!"

I yelled as I hurtled past him back down the open trap door thing (I'm not even sure what it's called…we just call it the trap door…) speeding down the stairs towards the phone.

Once I had looked up the hotel's reception desk number in the phone book (which took me friggin ages I might add…jeez) I apprehensively dialled the number.

A polite male voice answered.

"Er, hello? I was just ringing to try and find a woman whose staying in your hotel…a Hyuuga Hinata?"

He spoke again. Sai came down the stairs and plonked himself in one of the armchairs, continuing to read his newspaper.

"Oh, really? Well it's just she rang a few days ago and she wanted me to call her back. My flatmate forgot to tell me…he's an idiot you see."

I listened intently to the guy. He said something about sometimes their guests register under a different name. Shit.

"Er…Sai, did she leave a name..?"

He answered distractedly as he studied the newspaper,

"Not that I can remember…"

Shit. Shit. No. C'mon! I'm so close…

"I'm really sorry! My flat mate's a really **big** idiot! I mean, if you just think of the biggest idiot in the whole wide world…are you picturing him?"

Sai mumbled, "Funny sounds like you're talking about yourself…"

Ignoring him, I continued, "...yeah. Well, times **that** by ten and there's my flat mate, ha."

I floundered trying to buy time…there must be a way!

"Mononoke."

I stared over at Sai.

"What?"

"She said her name was Princess Mononoke…" He repeated turning the page absentmindedly.

I blinked over at him, shifted awkwardly on the arm of one of the armchairs which I was perched on and cleared my throat…well, I've got nothing to loose…

"Er, you wouldn't happen to have a um…Princess Mononoke staying there, have you?"

…

Holy Shit.

"Right…Okay then…Thank you very much."

I hung up the phone.

Holy shit. That actually worked! I was meeting her at 2:00 that afternoon! Holy shit! (It was a Saturday so I wasn't working.)

Another surreal moment. Am I lucky or just dreaming?

I laughed and ruffled Sai's hair as I went by,

"You got a date then Dickless?" he asked smirking. I replied eyes closed, grinning, hands behind my head,

"You could say that Bastard, you could say that!"

Sai smiled, "Haha good on ya!" before placing the goggles back on his head and reading the rest of the newspaper.

A few hours later I was stepping out of a taxi in front of one of the most impressive, expensive and all around **big** five star hotels in Konoha…damn. If someone had told me a month ago that I would soon meet Hyuuga Hinata the famous actress, slightly make out with said actress and then be walking up the steps to one of the most expensive high classed hotels in town to meet with that same actress I probably would have told the guy that he was a half arsed idiot who should lay off the Sake!

I huffed out the oxygen in my lungs nervously then replaced it as I breathed in readying myself. I opened the large glass doors, tightly gripping the bunch of colourful flowers I had brought, the plastic casing which was wrapped around their stems made crinkling noises slightly.

Once inside I felt taken aback as I peered around. A high ceiling, numerous lifts, a large register desk to my right and a huge (and I mean _**huge**_) carpeted staircase curved upwards. I gulped. Yep. More reasons to why she is _totally_ out of my league. I was an absolute commoner compared to Hinata. Oh god. My nerves jiggled a bit more.

I suddenly felt pretty underdressed and almost sloppy as I gazed around seeing people in uniforms and business suits.

I was wearing denim jeans with a leather belt, the extra part of the belt not even tucked neatly under the belt loops on my jeans. I also wore a dark grey and black chequered button up shirt, tucked in under my jeans (at least that was neat ha…instead of the other option which was not tucked in) the sleeves of which were rolled up to my elbows. Underneath my shirt I could feel the blue crystal necklace - that belonged to my father which I always wear - resting on my chest. I wore simple white, black and blue VANS, my favourite shoes…

I had given myself a final once over in the hallway mirror before I had left and thought I looked pretty good, casual, ya know? But now, as I said before, everyone was dressed so damn…_posh_. I felt like I should be wearing a suit! A crazy thought occurred to me, maybe I should head back to the apartment quickly and change into the black suit I had wore to my best friend's wedding (I was the best man.)? I shook myself mentally.

_Don't be silly, there's no time for that, I look fine, good even…well…good enough…Oh who am I kidding! It will just have to do…_

Hello reasonable self. How are you? Long time no see…thanks for actually helping this time, now bugger off to the back of my mind.

I stepped up to the large, shiny, wooden desk.

"Hey, um, I'm here to see…urgh, a Princess Mononoke..?"

He smiled and answered politely but said in a voice which sorta said 'I'm quite busy so let's get you moving along quickly',

"Ah yes, you must be here for the conference."

I blinked. Ah, what? What conference? But before I could ask any further questions he gave me directions to find Hinata and got me on my way. Okay. That was…over quickly. I shook my head as I entered the elevator and typed in the floor number the guy had given, my eyes widening as I saw the amount of numbers. Jesus! This place is freakin huge!

Just as the doors were about to close, someone stopped them from closing and hurried into the elevator to stand beside me. I turned to see a guy who looked to be around my age. He had brown hair and was wearing tinted specs. He wore a suite, heh, suits... He nodded to me, not exactly friendly, more along the lines of politely. I returned a nod equally just as polite. We stood in silence waiting for the lift to come to a halt.

The doors opened, a welcoming bell noise occurred as they opened. My eyes widened in surprise as I stepped out of the elevator, the guy with the tinted specs following me.

Instead of finding a deserted hallway with the odd maid scurrying around I was met with dozens of people rushing about! Loud commotions of people talking greeted my ears.

I blinked. Was I on the right floor?

Before I could do anything a woman in a well fitting, black, woman's suite came up to us her long black wavy hair bounced as she smiled and looked at us with crimson eyes…

"Good afternoon, my name's Kurenai. This way gentlemen."

She introduced herself in a light-hearted voice and motioned for us - I mean me and the tinted spec dude - to follow her. Her high heeled shoes made satisfying clicking noises as we followed her to where there was a long line of people sitting, waiting. Waiting for what?

This Kurenai woman pulled out a clipboard and started flicking through the pages, writing notes down.

"Names?"

"Aburame Shino."

Said the guy standing next to me I then automatically replied,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Shit, should I have used a different name?

She smiled nicely,

"What did you think of the movie then?"

Say what?

The tinted specs guy, who is apparently called Shino, looked at me questioningly and obviously came to the conclusion that I had gone temporarily mute (Haha that's a new one for the books huh?) and decided to answer Kurenai's question,

"Ah yes, I thought it was very Steven Spielberg meets Guy Ritchie. Brilliant."

He said in a cool seedy voice…I'm not sure if I like this guy…They both then looked at me expectantly. What the hell? What am I suppose to say! I haven't even seen the movie…

"Er…Yeah, I agree I thought it was very…what he said."

Shit. I'm screwed! I'm so screwed! Screwed! Screwed screwed screwed screwed SCREWED!

But to my amazement they seemed to except my 'opinion' with no questions…phew. Bloody well **phew.**

"If you'd like to sit over here gentlemen, someone will come and get you when we're ready…"

She motioned over to a row of seats. As we started to go over she suddenly stopped us,

"Oh! Which magazine did you say you were from?"

Straight away the tinted glasses guy said professionally,

"Time Out magazine."

Time Out? Time Out? I've never even heard of it but it sounds impressive! Shit what am I gonna say…man why did this have to happen?

Kurenai waited for me to say which magazine I worked for, holding her clipboard at the ready. I swallowed. Shit. I searched around the room quickly,

"Um…"

My eyes found a magazine sitting on one of the little coffee tables…well, I have to say something…I said to her carefully,

"Horse and…Hound?"

She scribbled it down and repeated,

"Take a seat gentlemen."

Holy shit. That actually worked! I flopped down in one of the chairs, sighing. Damn. I felt exhausted! So stressful! The guy with the tinted glasses sat beside me. Looking over at me he gave his hand to me to shake formally introducing himself, in that seedy voice of his and expressionless face he said,

"Aburame Shino."

Even his name sounds creepy…

"Uzumaki Naruto."

I replied shaking his hand. He looked down at the bunch of flowers I held in my other hand.

"…Flowers?"

Okay. Now I think he's suspicious, is he onto me? Must come up with an excuse…think…think…goddamn it Naruto think!

"Er…they're for my grandmother. She in a hospital just around the corner from here I decided I'd go and visit her after this…conference."

Uh-huh! Now that was good! C'mon! Who would be suspicious of that!

"Oh I see. Would you mind telling me which hospital..?"

…obviously this ass hole! Dammit!

"Er…I'd rather not…you know…kinda personal an all, you know, don't wanna give her illness away and all that…"

I lied through my teeth,

"Ah, yes, of course."

He finally gave in. But he still sounded suspicious…with his cold level voice, expressionless face and stupid tinted specs (I have nothing against people with tinted glasses…just this particular person with tinted glasses!) …I sat straight crossing my arms over my chest whilst the flowers sat on my lap, my eyes narrowing slightly. I don't like this guy.

After a while of twiddling my thumbs Kurenai came up to me, smiling she said glanced over her clipboard notes she said to me,

"Miss Hyuuga will see you now."

I breathed in and picked up the bunch of flowers. Damn I was nervous…but also incredibly excited. I was going to see her again. I was going to be in the same room with her again…all this stressing was gonna be worth it!

I was showed to a large room. Hell. I wasn't even sure where I was. I knew I was in the Ritz hotel and that was the extent of my knowledge. I had no idea if this was her room, or some other part of the hotel specially made for conferences or something.

The room was large. It smelt clean and soft, like an expensive hotel, well it was so yeah haha. The room was…covered in flowers. Large. Expensive looking. Flowers. Ah crap. Suddenly my little bunch were looking pretty insignificant. There were two large couches in the centre of the room, opposite a huge antique looking fireplace. On one of the couches…there she was.

She stood up as I entered the room. She was wearing one of those sexy high waisted pencil skirts, a silk blouse and a little jacket that matched the skirt. Her hair was tied up into a neat ponytail.

I just stood for a moment. Kurenai busied around doing something briefly and then left. I sighed feeling a little more relaxed now that I was actually there.

She smiled sweetly at me. I walked over feeling a little awkward, even shy.

"Um, hey!"

I smiled rubbing the back of my head, the other hand still held onto the flowers. She smiled clasping her hands in front of her,

"Hey."

I clumsily passed her the flowers,

"Um yeah, these are for you…they're not half as impressive as all your others but…um yeah, best I could do haha."

She took them gently,

"No, they're lovely, thank you Naruto."

She turned and went to a bunch of impressive flowers and…threw them out of the vase! And replaced them with my flowers! I couldn't help but feel quite chuffed about that…haha.

She turned back to me, her ponytail whipping round majestically.

"So why Princess Mononoke?" I grinned. She motioned for me to take a seat on the opposite couch,

"Well I'm a huge Ghibli fan…and it's a security thing, last time I was Mrs Totoro."

We were both sitting on opposite couches facing each other now. Silence settled in as we stared at each other. I have no idea what my face looked like, probably gormless…but I know what she looked like. Her eyes were twinkling as if she could see some joke I couldn't, just in the same way they had back at my apartment the other day. Her lips curved upwards slightly into a sweet serene smile. Her hands were clasped together comfortably on her knees.

I wanted to say something. What I was to say I didn't know yet, but I opened my mouth to start whatever it was…she beat me to it,

"I just wanted to apologise…for the kiss."

My heart sank. Apologise? Is that why she asked me here? To apologise...what was there to apologise about? Be sorry about that kiss? I felt incredibly sad. If that was something to be sorry for…I couldn't apologise for something so perfect. I looked at her, my eyes soft, my voice came out quiet and sincere,

"There's nothing to be sorry for Hinata…"

Her name rolled off of my tongue so easily, I relished it. Her eyes widened. She looked like she was about to reply when someone entered the room.

An old guy, in a black suit, came striding in. He went up to a table that had lots of coffees and teas on it and started fiddling around whilst saying,

"Don't mind me!"

Hinata's face became amused once again, all seriousness from our conversation put on hold for a while, as she noticed my predicament. Don't mind me? Shit! I was _suppose_ to be interviewing her! Hinata smiled and said,

"This is Mr Sarutobi Naruto, Mr Sarutobi this is Naruto he's from the Horse and Hound magazine."

How did she know about that?

Grunting in response to what Hinata said the old guy continued with whatever he was doing. I awkwardly sat there. Sarutobi…Sarutobi? Why did that name sound familiar…Hinata continued to smile…then suddenly I remembered; holy crap! Sarutobi! Sarutobi the _Director_! Holy crap! One of the most famous directors in the world glanced over his shoulder to look at me, not looking at all impressed with what he saw he went back to what he was doing.

Great. So. Questions. Ask questions…about a movie I haven't seen yet. Great.

"So er...?" I thought about the magazine I 'worked' for, Horse and Hound, I pursed my lips slightly as I said,

"Are there any…horses in the movie?"

Hinata looked at me, her eyebrows arching, her lips curled more as she became even more entertained. I continued,

"Or hounds! Our readers are equally interested in both species!"

Why don't I just die. Just curl up and die. Right here right now…

"No." she shook her head, her smile still growing. So what was I suppose to say to that?

"Um…why?"

I glanced over towards the director who was noisily doing something over there. Jeez. Couldn't the guy keep it down! I know he's the director but c'mon!

"Because it's set in space."

Huh? Ahh no…

"Oh…right."

Well. That was awkward. From the corner of my eye I could see Mr Noisy Director Guy giving me a funny look. Yeah yeah I know, I'm an idiot, I get it dude.

"But if there were horses…would you be riding or would you have a horse…stunt double…type thing…"

Mr Sarutobi left the room just as I finished that question,

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" I apologised once I heard the door close.

"No, no it's my fault, I thought this would all be over by now…" she said pointing towards the door. We looked at each other. I spoke again,

"This is so weird! It's not the kind of thing that happens in real life! More like something I'd dream about. Of course I'd probably be naked or something embarrassing and random like that in the dream haha."

She giggled slightly at that it was such a sweet sound,

"Well, you're certainly not naked!"

Haha!...What would she do if I was naked? No. No. NO. Naruto don't even think about that…I'm turning into my pervy grandfather…heh, bound to happen I s'pose…

Her expression changed and with it the atmosphere. It felt different. Before we were just two friends cheerfully chatting. Now, it had changed...I don't even know why or how…had she been thinking the same thing?

"And what happens in the dream next?"

She asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. I swallowed. I knew I was looking at her intensely but it was inevitable at this point,

"In the dream, as dreams go anyway, I would probably just go over there and…kiss the girl…"

She starred at me, her lips slightly parted, her wide eyes expectant. I felt an unimaginable urge, it was like an instinct. I got to my feet and started to move over to the couch she was sitting on…

BANG

The door came flying open and as a reflex I quickly leapt back onto the couch. Hinata jumped as if she had got a fright from the sudden noise and straightened out her clothes that were already straight. I think we both got a shock from the sudden interruption; it was like we were both in our own little world for a moment there…I wish I could have stayed.

Sarutobi entered the room yet again and went back over to the table with large range of cutlery on it. Damn you old man! You bastard! I was so close! So close to kissing Hinata again and this time it would have been _me _making the first move! Damn you!

And as sudden as he had arrived he was gone. Leaving Hinata and me sitting on our own couches again, mores the pity. I smiled at her. Colour flushed her pale cheeks making them rosy, is that a blush? I doubt it…how can an actress get away with blushing? Either way I like it when they went rosy she looked so god damn cute, in a vulnerable sort of way. I decided to dare to ask,

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Her expression stayed neutral,

"Yes."

I'm pretty sure the disappointment showed on my face even though I tried to hide it.

"Oh…right, never mind…"

So. This was it. I was going to get my heartbroken, again. But I had a feeling this was going to be the worst one. It was amazing how much I cared about her and I didn't even really know her…but then, I did know her. Not coz I watched her in movies I mean it was like a sense, an inner character that made feel like I knew her.

We stood. She spoke first giving me her hand to shake, formally, once again,

"It was nice to see you again Naruto…"

"Yeah, you too…"

I left her then. I went out the door and was planning on going back to the apartment, back to Sai. Wonderful. Oh Sai, the bastard joy of my life...not.

It was over. I was just going to have to move on. I bent my head slightly, watching the fancy carpeted floor beneath my feet as I walked slowly away. It felt unbelievable. I didn't want to believe it. I craved to see her again. Longed for it and now I felt that I was never going to see her again. Never talk to her again. Never feel her touch, her lips again…

It was hard to get my head around even though I had always known it was going to happen.

I met Shino again. He looked me up and down and said in that same beetle like voice of his,

"Where're your flowers? Did she take them?"

Only one excuse came to mind,

"Yeah…bitch!"

That seemed to satisfy him as we parted ways again.

"Excuse me! Uzumaki Naruto?"

Ohhh what now? I turned, feeling frustrated, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Have you got time?" Kurenai chirpily said as she half turned wanting me to follow her yet again, I mumbled, barely audible,

"Nope…" she looked at me questioningly, not sure if I had said anything or not,

"Lead the way!" I tried to sound cheerful. God what in the hell could she want me to do now…

…If I had known what she wanted me to do I would have turned around and ran away. I spent the next hour and a half talking to actors and actresses who were featuring in the movie. Including that old man director Sarutob! Asking questions about the movie which I haven't seen…Worst hour and a half of my life…

There was a little girl, can't even remember her name, I'd asked her if it was her first film. I mean she only looked to be like ten. She was all snooty and said no, it was her twenty second movie she'd starred in… I mean holy shit she's ten! I've never seen her in any movie! I mean what the hell!

Then there was this foreign guy who had a translator…I think the translator was called Temari? Or something like that…like I cared. I'd asked if he could relate to the character he'd played. He rambled off in some language I couldn't understand, that Temari woman translated,

"No."

So I asked why. He rambled off again and she repeated,

"Because he's playing the part of a mindless flesh eating robot."

Right. That was awkward I can tell ya…

Then there was that bloody old man director Sarutobi who did not like me. He grunted in answer for most of the questions I asked! Or answered by asking his own questions, I mean c'mon! I'm the god damn reporter here! Well, heh heh not really but they didn't know that!

And there were plenty more than those three too! So, see what I mean? Worst hour and a half of my life! Of course…my mood wasn't that great anyway so…

I was making my get away when Kurenai stopped me…_**again!**_ I clenched my teeth as I turned to face her.

"Come with me, your presence has been requested."

I inwardly groaned. Why? Please let me goooo! But for some reason I followed her. I just felt I had to. I don't know maybe it was some underlining gut feeling or something. Anyhow, I followed.

She led me back to one of the large furnished rooms. I'd seen so many by now that I couldn't tell which one it was. I entered the room. The aroma of flowers hit my nostrils like a punch and my eyes caught the sight of a humble, colourful bunch…the flowers I had brought.

Hinata stood up as Kurenai left. She had removed her little jacket fully revealing the silk blouse she wore tucked into the high waisted pencil skirt…her tiny waist…I felt a little bewildered. Why had she asked me back?

She smiled shyly but none the less happily. I couldn't help but smile back,

"Ha, well hello again, we really should stop meeting like this?"

I stated cheerfully. She came closer still smiling, slightly fiddling with her fingers in an almost nervous manner. She said in her sweet voice,

"The thing I was doing to tonight was cancelled."

I blinked not fully registering what she had said.

"I told them I had to spend the evening being interviewed by one of Konoha's top journalists."

I blinked but this time what she had said sunk in,

"Right." I grinned, "That's great!"

I couldn't believe it! She wanted to go on a date with me! With me, tonight! I felt so excited I wasn't doing anything that night anyway so…wait…

"Oh shit!"

I exclaimed. She blinked shocked by my outburst.

"I'm sorry Hinata, it's my little sister's birthday today and I totally forgot that we're having a party tonight!"

Yes, I have a little sister.

"Oh, that's alright…"

She began, I cut in desperately,

"No, no it's alright I'm sure I'll be able to get out of it!"

I _would_ get out of it but Hinata shocked me by quietly saying,

"No I mean if it's alright, I can be your date…"

She sounded kinda unsure like she was worried I would say no. Ha, not bloody likely!

"That'll be great!"

I answered relieved placing my hands behind my head.

I soon left after that. But with a completely different feeling to when I was leaving before. I had a spring in my step as I walked out of the fancy hotel.

I was going on a date with Hinata…then I suddenly remembered…

…I was taking her to my little sister's birthday party which was being held at my best friend's house…

This could be interesting…

**~x~**

**A/N: phew! Wow that was a long chapter I couldn't stop writing it, I knew where I wanted it to finish but it seemed to take a long time to get there =S wow tired now =_= **

**I'm not sure why I'm updating this fanfic so much at the moment I just seem really into it! But I will warn you that from now on the chapters may not be updated so quickly…**

**I apologise for any spelling or/and grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Love you guys ;)**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


	5. The Party! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Notting Hill or any of the characters from both. **

Chapter 5: The Party!

Part 1: No means yes!

**~x~**

I threw yet another shirt back onto my bed feeling myself getting more frustrated. A whole mountain of shirts was now created as I stood with my hands on my hips my bare torso showing my defeat. What the hell was I gonna wear? Normally I had no problem picking something to put on. Just grab something shove it on and be on my way. But tonight I wanted to look good, I mean like extra good…or at least better than usual…and the reason for this wasn't because it was my baby sister's birthday.

It had now properly sunk in that I was going on a date with Hinata. Like a date, date, proper date…man! **(Face palm)** How lame! Taking her to my little sister's birthday party for a _first date_…

I sighed. Oh well, I was still excited. It would still be great…ha my friend's reactions were gonna be interesting they didn't even know I was bringing Hinata. Oh, they knew I was bringing a date…they just didn't realise that my date was a world wide famous and beautiful actress. Like I said their reactions were going to be interesting.

I stared at the pile of T-shirts, jumpers, sweatshirts (you get the idea…) all sprawled over my bed. I sniggered as I saw one of my pale coloured T-shirts that said in big letters on the front "Young Rich Sexy and Free!" haha well the rich part would be a lie but the rest…I shook my head. No way could I wear that. I picked up one of my long sleeved shirts and turned to the full body length mirror (I had brought the one from downstairs to my room.)

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had naturally tanned skin and I was quite well toned muscle wise, not over the top muscled you know just a nice happy medium. I was actually quite proud of my humble but potent abs and strong arms, I mean it wasn't natural, I had put many hours into perfecting this body in my free time (By free time I mean when I wasn't working, when I wasn't out with friends having fun or/and getting pissed and when I wasn't being too lazy too do anything.)

My eyes settled on the crystal necklace that always, and I mean _always, _lived around my neck comfortably sitting on my chest. The last remaining light of the day glinted through my window and briefly caressed the precious sapphire stone causing it to shine translucently. I stroked the pale blue of the gem like pendant carefully with my right index finger. It meant a lot to me. It had belonged to my father…

I looked up and dropped my hand returning back to the now. I pulled on the shirt and continued to study myself in the mirror. The shirt wasn't tight yet it showed off the formation of my body nicely. It was a plain, simple maroon colour (well I guess you could call if maroon, it was sort of a reddish purple so yeah maroon…) but it seemed to work with the rest of me so I decided it would do. My eyes took a final check of my whole appearance. I had voted on the usual denim jean trend, this time they were slightly on the skinny jean style but not to the extent that they were too tight and enlarged my butt to transsexual standards. My VANS were sitting at the ready in the corner of my room.

I breathed in and looked at the clock. Nearly time. I grabbed my black leather jacket – that had a hood, a feature that made me like it even more – off the floor which is where I had chucked it earlier (It's one of those nice leather jackets, not one of those tacky leather jackets…ha) and picked up my shoes from the corner.

It was then time to step into the evening of events that were not yet clear or obvious and would either be one of the best nights of my life or turn into the disaster from hell…

No wonder I was feeling slightly nervous...

_No ones POV:_

Sakura had just finished setting the table when she asked,

"You remembered Naruto's bringing a date tonight right?"

Her husband from across the room was busily concocting the evening's meal,

"Yeah I remember. Ha, well I guess there are some miracles in the world…"

Sasuke smirked as he joked distractedly, checking one of the pots on the stove. Sakura chuckled at his comment. She used her arms - which were now accustomed to the annual labour, making them feel strong and secure – to push her wheelchair forward so she was closer to the kitchen…where Sasuke was rushing around like a headless chicken, wearing an apron, a tea towel thrown over his shoulder. Sakura smiled contentedly as she watched him rush around; she felt her heart would burst with the affection she felt for the man in front of her.

"Does the girl have a name?" Sasuke asked,

"He wouldn't say…he kept it all a big secret for some reason…"

She answered still watching the man she loved, biting her bottom lip as her eyes gorged on him. Feeling intensive eyes on him he turned to look at her, pausing, he rested his hand on the bench and smirked,

"And what are you looking at?"

He enquired in a deep, sexy voice. She raised her neat eyebrows still smiling,

"Oh nothing…how's the guinea fowl?"

She watched in amusement as Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. He spun around, grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven door.

"Shit!"

He exclaimed as smoke came spilling out. The doorbell rang at that moment. Sakura, whilst laughing to herself about Sasuke's terrible cooking skills, wheeled herself to open the door for the first flood of visitors…

_Naruto's POV: _

I stood next to Hinata on the doorstep of Sasuke and Sakura's modest home. I had warned Hinata as we arrived that Sasuke, who was cooking that night, was pretty much the worst cook in existence. Hinata laughed quietly at that. I don't think she fully understood how serious I was being…oh well she'd soon find out. Haha.

She looked great. She always did in my eyes. She was wearing a long, warm, cream coloured coat. Black tights along with black high heeled boots; sexy high heeled boots I might add. I couldn't see what was under her coat yet as she hadn't removed it (we had only just reached the doorstep and only just rang the doorbell after all.) Her hair was flowing loosely down her back except for some strands of hair on either side of her face which were being held at the back of her head by a pretty little clip. I couldn't help but smile at her form, my eyes softening.

She looked at me, a questioningly look. Pretty much saying 'and what are you thinking about to make your expression look like that?' haha.

A few seconds past after we rang the doorbell before the door (When they brought the apartment they had made sure to pick one with a large enough hallway so Sakura could manoeuvre in and out with no trouble) was opened and we were greeted by a laughing Sakura.

"Hey guys! Come in! Just ignore the smoke I'm sure Sasuke will manage not to burn down the house haha!"

I grinned as we entered the building,

"No way! Smoke already? That's gotta be some kind of record even for Sasuke!"

Sakura grinned along with me. Her face suddenly smoothed out into pure shock. Her mouth dropped slightly as she took in my date's full appearance. I grinned even wider.

"Wow, you're the spitting image of…"

I cut in before she could finish,

"Sakura, this is Hinata."

I introduced her, stepping closer. Hinata smiled and politely gave Sakura her hand to shake to which Sakura slowly took still gaping up at Hinata from her restricted wheelchair. My childhood pink haired friend shook her head slightly as if trying to clear her mind of the stunned stupor and welcomingly said,

"Right! Nice to meet you Hinata!"

And with that guided her wheelchair towards the kitchen where bangs and clashes could be heard as Sasuke attempted to cook.

Sakura parked herself in the dining area which was attached to the kitchen in a one room formation. Sasuke hadn't turned around to see who had arrived as he was so caught up with whatever he was doing. Sakura, who now had a smiling incredulous expression called over,

"Sasuke, Naruto and his um, date, are here!"

Sasuke was close to us but still hadn't turned around.

"Hey dobe, so who is this poor woman whose agreed to go on a date with you?"

He joked. Dick. Asshole. Prick. Bastard…what's he mean, poor woman who has agreed to go on a date with you?

…Twat.

I smiled smugly,

"Sasuke, I would like you to meet Hinata."

As Sasuke turned he said in a greeting tone,

"Nice to meet you Hinata…"

He froze his hand was stuck out for her to shake formally. His facial expression, well, it was freakin brilliant! His eyes widened in surprise his mouth gaped even wider than Sakura's had. His frozen trance only lasted for a brief moment however before he snapped back into life although now his expression seemed slightly guarded. Hinata took his hand, whilst shaking it gently she answered,

"Nice to meet you too Sasuke."

All he could manage in reply was,

"Hn..."

As he tucked in his chin and glanced from me to Sakura - with a slight disbelieving frown on his face - and then back to Hinata. Sakura and I sniggered a little as his, god, comical face! Hinata smiled cheerfully at him patiently waiting. He cleared his throat,

"Um…some Sake."

He more or less stated rather than asked as he rushed back into the kitchen. That was it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I clutched my stomach as I bent over in a fit of uncontrollable laugher! I was soon joined by Sakura and the sweet musical laugh of Hinata.

Sasuke stared over at us before strutting over in an irritated manner, giving us each a glass of Sake. He glared at me as I was still laughing. I just couldn't stop. Sakura attempted to calm me down,

"Okay Naruto, enough is enough, it wasn't _that _funny…"

"Are you freakin kidding me? That was hilarious!"

**(Sakura anger sign) **

"I said that's enough!"

She growled, her short temper shorting out, as she grabbed me by the ear (I was bent over still so she was able to reach my ear easily...) pulling me down until I was begging for her to let go. She did; my fits of laughter now cured. Sakura smiled sweetly over at Hinata (where did the pink haired monster go? **Anime tears**) and motioned her over to the table,

"Come have a seat Hinata!"

Hinata, who looked a little shocked, followed her over. She and Sakura started chatting away friendlily, pretty much straight away. I leaned on the bench taking in the exterior of the kitchen…

"Dude…the kitchen's a mess!"

Sasuke glowered at me, "Shut it dobe! I'd like to see you do better…no actually scratch that! Just the thought of your cooking makes me wanna puke."

He ended with an arrogant smile. Why that stuck up bas-

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOUR COOKING **DOES** MAKE ME PUKE!"

I shouted **(Naruto, white eyes, anger sign) **shaking my clenched fist at the haughty so and so. Sasuke **(Sasuke, anger sign, white eyes) **bristled at my retort,

"Why you…**idiot**!"

To both our surprise we had to duck and cover abruptly as a book came flying past our heads and crashed loudly into one of the kitchen cabinets! Sakura could be heard angrily shouting from the table,

"Would you two knock it of!"

Sakura's fury could be felt as we both carefully stood back up from our crouching hiding places. Sakura has a pretty bad temper…heh in case you haven't noticed. Sasuke blinked at me and then smiled,

"Heh. The missus has spoken!"

We laughed at that. Sakura's outburst had instantly cooled our argument down. As usual; it's kind of a system. He says something, I say something, he/I gets mad, I/he gets mad, we get mad, a fight happens, Sakura flips, we fear for our lives and then we become comrades in arms and calm down…haha…it's a weird system but it's a system that works, more or less.

Sasuke and me have been best friends since we were pretty small in fact. Even though we fight we're pretty close (a lot of the time it's just friendly banter) kind of like blood brothers I guess.

As a kid Sasuke was always smiling and laughing and he was kind of a sissy at times. But when he reached high school things got pretty rough for him at home with his family, he turned into a pretty doom n' gloom sorta guy around then. Y' know pretty emo; but we were still best friends. I always stood by him. Like through the time when he was going to run away from home…then another time when he was gonna run away from home…oh and that other time he was gonna run away from home (he planned to run away from home quite a lot...) and then the time he tried to push me away – literally, with his fists – I still stuck by him. And through me and other friends he started to come right. So now he's a hell of a lot better than he used to be, especially since he got with Sakura.

Basically, if Sasuke were sheet (ya know a bed sheet) he would have been all dirty and crinkled and bleh. But then you put the sheet in the wash and its gets all clean! But when it comes out it's all wet and still all creased, so you gotta put it on the washing line. So then it flaps around until it's dry and you take it off! Then it's clean and dry but still creased. So it's getting there but still not quite there. Then you finally straighten that bed sheet out and you finally iron out the creases until it is perfect… Now I'm not saying Sasuke would be a perfect sheet, he'd probably still have the odd crease here and there and maybe a few tares and stains but over all he would be much improved coz he'd be clean, dry and ironed…and why the hell I just used a bed sheet as a metaphor for Sasuke I have no idea…moving on.

Sasuke and Sakura got married pretty young. I mean, they live in the same home and have officially been married for about a year now, a pact to say they will spend the rest of their lives together. That's not an easy thing to do, it's a huge step especially to do so young…but they decided to get married soon after Sakura's accident. Before the accident Sakura was very mobile. She'd get around walking just like everyone else. She was actually pretty health concious and used to like cross country running and stuff…then the accident…after that she almost died. She was in a coma for a month and the doctors weren't even sure if she'd ever wake up. It was a horrible time…It's hard to even think about let alone talk about.

But when she did wake up and she began to come to terms with loosing the use of her legs she and Sasuke learned that; life's short. It can be taken away from you in a second. Even though she couldn't walk anymore Sakura had been given a second chance; she _and_ Sasuke had been given a second chance. I know for a fact that Sasuke would have just…crawled into himself and died if Sakura had never woken up…it was plain to see during that month when she was thrown into an un-wake-able slumber that he couldn't live without her.

I was caught up in my own grief too. Sakura was one of my best friends and there had been a time when I felt more than just friendship for her but Sasuke's pain…I can't even think about it. So they got married. And their happiness they feel in each others presence is…well…amazing. So, good for them! I can only hope I'll find someone I feel so strongly about and that she would feel the same for me…

My gaze tenderly fell on Hinata who was sitting at the table laughing away with Sakura. I smiled.

She had removed her coat. She was leaning casually back on one of the wooden chairs by the table. One of her legs crossed leisurely over the other, curving in a tantalising way that sent my imagination whirling...She was wearing a dark purple dress type thing…could have been a dress or it could have been a long top…whatever, either way it looked to be made from a soft floaty material that wasn't tight fitting but showed all her curves in a flattering light…long sleeved but showed the tops of her shoulders…a tiny delicate gold chain hung around her neck…god. She was so god damn beautiful!

The doorbell rang cheerfully informing us of another guest…dragging me back to reality where I realised I had been staring at Hinata like a total love struck perv…good thing she hadn't noticed. Sakura went and got the door for the second time…a ruckus of senseless and one-sided-chatter filtered through to the room. I groaned slightly. Only one person could sound like that. I went over and stood close to Hinata. She looked up at me with a quizzical expression,

"You'll find out in a sec…"

I whispered knowingly. This was definitely going to be interesting…

"Move your wheels Billboard brow!"

**(Naruto sweat drop) **

A familiar voice joked in an 'I'm joking but what I'm saying is true so do move.' kind of voice. Another growl issued from Sakura,

"**Hey pig don't push through this isn't your house you know**!"

Yep. My assumption was right.

A blonde woman came rushing into the room in a hyperactive and obviously excited style,

"Hi guys!"

She exclaimed her long blonde hair surrounding her as she had it freed from its usual ponytail. Sakura came from behind her, clenching her teeth as she tried to calm herself (the billboard brow comment is always a sore spot for her...probably _more so_ than the _wheels _remark.) through those clenched teeth and closed eyes she said,

"That's right, birthday girl is here!"

I grinned at my little sister,

"Happy birthday baby sis!"

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips indignantly,

"Naruto! I'm twenty two years old! I haven't been a _baby_ for years!"

I put my hand on her head condescendingly,

"Awww but you'll always be my baby sister!"

I must have hit a nerve coz she grabbed hold of my hand (the one that had condescendingly patted her head) and pushed my fingers back causing me to yelp in pain! The bitch! What she trying to do? Break my friggin fingers! Sakura sighed as my sister grinned menacingly and I whimpered pitifully,

"Naruto don't antagonise her!"

"Antagonise her? She's the one trying to break my fingers!"

**(Sakura, flames, death aura) **

My sister dropped my fingers hurriedly and I zipped my cake hole before Sakura decided to kill us both…I straightened up flexing my fingers. They clicked in answer. Ouch. (Since when did she have such a death grip? Ha actually, now that I think back probably since always.) I then said,

"Hinata this is my bab…I mean my sister, Ino."

Ino, who had been too caught up in first attempting to break my fingers and then removing her little denim jacket and her French style hat, that she hadn't even noticed Hinata. However, as soon as I mentioned the name 'Hinata' she spun around and took in the woman who I was standing by; her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from shock and…excitement? She grinned and looked all kinda dazed. Okay, this is a different reaction to Sakura and Sasuke…

"Hinata…"

She trailed off as she gave Hinata her hand to shake, her voice full of admiration. What the hell?

"…This is so…wow…I'm like…"

She began trying to get her words out carefully...then all of a sudden a flurry of words came tumbling out of her lips in total Ino style,

"Oh my **God**! I'm like your **biggest** fan! And now you're here in front of me and you're Naruto's date and this is just so weird! But at the same time it's so cool coz it's my birthday and this could be thought of as the best birthday present like _ever _because I totally adore and look up to you! And now you're here and you're here with Naruto and…"

I felt blown away by her wordy outburst (how can someone say all that in one breath?) and by the look of Hinata's expression she looked pretty taken aback too! Ino gasped glancing from me to Hinata an idea obviously forming. She grabbed hold of Hinata's hands in a very forward manner and exclaimed,

"Ahh! Marry Naruto he's a really nice guy then we can be sisters!"

…What?

"Okayyy that's enough sugar for you!"

I laughed awkwardly as I wrapped my arm around Ino, covering her mouth with my hand. She mumbled and wriggled in protest. Hinata blinked and then laughed that musical, sweet, laugh. I felt like I was going to melt as I let go of the squirming Ino my arm going limp…I guess she bewitched me with her laugh haha.

"Jeez **Naruto** you're such a pain! Why'd you put your grubby hand over my mouth I don't know where that hand's _been _yuck!"

For a person who's just turned twenty two, _today_, she really isn't that mature. Heh, I guess I can't talk much, I'm twenty three and I can still be pretty childish (must be in the genes haha) but then I always think it's good to stay in touch with your inner child.

"If I'm such a pain then I'll just keep this here present that I brought for a certain pain in the arse…"

I nonchalantly commented picking up the roughly wrapped present. She squealed enthusiastically,

"Ohh so what did you get me big brother? Is it expensive? Is it jewellery? No, it's clothing? It's clothing right?"

She bounced on the spot expecting me to pass it to her,

"Nope, I'm a pain so why should someone who's such a pain as me give you a present?"

She went up onto her tiptoes, stretching her arm out, lunging for the present. I'm taller than her so I held it up in the air easily keeping it out of reach. She continued trying to grab the present, leaning into me for balance. We used to play this game a lot when we were kids…haha well I played it and she would be none to impressed when I decided to play it! Haha. Another favourite of mine was 'piggy in the middle' and said piggy would be little sister Ino (it suited her haha considering what her name meant)

It was interesting really. Because you wouldn't necessarily make the connection that Ino and me _are _brother and sister. Although we both have blonde hair hers is a definite different shade to mine, lighter ya know. Her eyes are blue, like mine, but much paler more like a blue grey sort of colour. Mine are more of an oceanic, deep blue. Yet another difference is I have naturally tanned skin (which she'd _kill_ for I might add) and she has naturally pale skin. But I can safely assure you that we are both from the same gene pool…seriously, I actually found proof when I was eight because I was _convinced _she _had _to be adopted (To cut a long story short I actually searched around until I found Ino's birth certificate stuffed in one of the cabinets in Gramps's study…and even _then _I had my suspicions it could have been forged.) But nope. Her mother and father are the same mother and father I had…Old grampa Jiraiya explained to me at my tender age of eight,

"Don't be such a knucklehead Naruto! Obviously you took after your father and Ino took after her grandmother!"

This was true, (much to my disgruntlement at the time) my Granny Tsunade did have pale skin and light blonde hair very similar to Ino's. So that was the end of that, she really wasn't adopted…sadly…

Ino carried on trying to get the present, I kept it out of reach, she screeched aggravated and I laughed (I like messing with her hehe.) This went on for hhhmm a few minutes before Sakura short fused again and got mad meaning I _had_ to give Ino the present which she tore open with a vengeance to reveal a colourful top I had brought for her. She made excited noises and gave me a bone crushing hug before rushing off to the kitchen area to talk to Sakura and Sasuke. I assume she liked it then? Haha.

I apologetically said to Hinata, sitting myself beside her,

"Sorry about that, she's pretty hyper, especially on her birthdays!...I forgot that she's a big fan of you!"

Hinata smiled at me,

"No problem I've had much worse…crazy fans are part of the job description!"

She laughed unfazed by Ino's extreme personality. I smiled warmly at her. I could feel another 'moment' about to occur between us, the atmosphere was starting to feel that way anyway as we began to incline our bodies closer to one another…that is until the doorbell decided to 'ding-a-ling' and completely ruin the 'moment'. Jeez …

Sasuke went and opened the door this time. Within seconds a green blur zoomed into the room, went over to Ino and started to sing **loudly**,

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ino! Happy birthday to youuuu!"

Ino grinned,

"Haha thanks Lee!"

Rock Lee handed Ino a small wrapped present, beaming from ear to ear,

"No problem!"

Lee, well, how to describe Lee? He's _extremely over _excited _all the time_ and seems to have a fascination with the colour green. Take now for instance, he was wearing a bright green jumper, tracky-bottoms that had a green stripe down the sides and bright green running shoes that also had a bit of orange on them too…yeah he was a bit of an eye saw, especially when you saw the green added with the bowl-cut hair and big bushy eyebrows. But he wouldn't be Lee if he weren't eccentric!

"Hey Bushy Brows!"

I said smiling using my favourite nickname for him,

"Naruto!"

He answered cheerfully grinning at me. Sasuke handed him a glass of orange juice (Lee doesn't drink that often on account he gets drunk very easily and very quickly…haha pretty hilarious when he does, except he tends to break and trash things when he's drunk…yeah…moving on.)

It was strange. We all just stood waiting for Lee to notice Hinata…the seconds ticked by…I cleared my throat,

"Er, Lee, this is Hinata."

Lee stepped forward livelily and grasped Hinata's delicate hand shaking it eagerly,

"Hinata! Nice to meet you!"

…

Okay. So…apparently Lee doesn't recognise Hinata…ha, another interesting reaction…or more like _less_ of a reaction…Lee didn't seem to notice how we were all glancing at each other wondering when and if he was going to realise that there was a famous actress in the room with us. He didn't so we started to move around and chat with each other.

_No ones POV:_

So the gang (minus Sai, who had to go to an art gallery opening that night) were all accounted for.

Hinata sat at ease on the wooden chair by the table as she had done earlier, smiling and laughing. She was really enjoying herself - much to her delight - Naruto and his friends were just so…refreshing.

Naruto…

She could feel herself glowing just at the thought of him, he was so lovely, in a goofy cute way; he made her laugh…he was handsome, so handsome that when he grinned that gorgeous toothy grin it made her stomach flip; that kind of reaction had not happened in a _long _time for her. As an actress she had learned to have a very careful handle on all her emotions but when she was with Naruto…it seemed a lot harder to control those emotions; the reasons for this she wasn't quite sure of yet…but she knew he made her feel like an equal, no higher no less, she was just another person to him. She liked that. He didn't put on airs and graces simply because she was a famous actress, in fact, none of them did (except Ino at first but once she had got over the initial excitement she treated Hinata like an ordinary person…more or less.) Hinata liked this feeling. It felt homely, comfortable, safe…normal. She loved being an actress if she didn't she wouldn't do it but…doing normal everyday things, like bonding with friends, wasn't an everyday occurrence in the acting world.

Lee made his way to Hinata and sat in the chair next to her, grinning madly,

"So! Hinata! What do you do for a living?"

He asked friendlily. Hinata found him so comical! She had instantly warmed to all of Naruto's friends and baby sister…although his baby sister was a bit of a crazy blonde bombshell Hinata could see some of her big brother's good qualities, even if they weren't obviously visible. The quiet moody one who was cooking seemed cold on first contact but the more she studied him the more she realised there was a definite deepness to him, not only that but the apparent love he showed for his wife just by looking at her was enough to warm the hearts of the coldest person. He also proved to have a dry but good humour as he would make little comments that would;

A.) Annoy Naruto

B.) Make everyone laugh

C.) All of the above.

Then there was Sakura. Hinata liked Sakura even though she had a short temper. Hinata could tell she was a good person if not a blunt one; she would come straight to the point if needs be, Hinata was sure of this. Also, Hinata felt a huge amount of admiration for the pink haired woman due to the fact that through all the things she'd been through she had such a bright smile and seemed perfectly happy. She seemed very strong (both physically and mentally) in the young actress's opinion.

The lilac eyed woman felt incredibly happy to have met such exceptional people that had made her feel so welcome...

She smiled at Lee,

"I'm an actress."

He nodded enthusiastically. Hinata briefly thought that if he nodded his head too much more then it could possibly detach from his neck if he wasn't careful,

"Yosh! An actress!"

He exclaimed impressed. She chuckled, his over hyperactivity was almost infecting…almost.

"So what do you do Lee?"

She asked interestedly,

"Oh! I work as a gym instructor!"

_That makes sens_e, Hinata thought to herself. He did look like he would be perfectly at home doing something like that.

"It's a great job! I instruct people on how to use the gym equipment and I'm also a personal trainer! And I run the local high school's football and running clubs!"

He finished with a bright grin **(famous 'ting' noise from shiny teeth) **and the thumbs up.

To have Lee as a personal trainer, instructor or coach would certainly mean burning off plenty of Calories judging by his I-just-can't-stay-still exterior, even when he was sitting he still had to be moving something whether it was his legs, arms or some other body part. Hinata felt exhausted just thinking about his working out regimes.

"It sounds like you're very passionate about your job Lee!"

She pointed out cheerfully to which Lee replied,

"YOSH! I am Hinata oh I am! Especially as I get to work with my mentor, Might Gai! That's his gym name as he is the best gym instructor in the job! He is my Sensei! And he certainly is the best Sensei anyone could wish for! I can only hope to be as great as him one day!"

Lee had become so excited, emotional tears flowed down his cheeks **(Anime tears. Hinata sweat drop) **He suddenly pulled out a wallet with a photo of this Gai Sensei,

"That's him!"

Hinata was surprised to see, basically, an older version of Lee grinning up from the wallet giving the 'thumbs up'. If she didn't know better she would have thought the guy was his father…

"My mother brought me up by herself…so he's like the father I never had."

His voice had changed to a more sorrowful yet grateful one. Before Hinata could say any words of comfort or of such Rock Lee returned to his over excited self and exclaimed raising his arms in the air,

"You know Gai Sensei and I were paid to do a fitness video! So I guess I have done some acting too!"

...A fitness video with Gai and Lee…

"But the pay for acting is shocking! Don't you think so Hinata! I mean, the pay we received was _terrible_ especially as the quality of the fitness instructions we did were some of the best! I mean how rude and unthankful is that? When someone does their best for someone else they should try their absolute hardest to at least _try _and repay them!"

Lee had got all hyped up again. Rising from his seat during his rant he now had his legs slightly bent in a crouch position, his lips pouted distastefully and he had his fists clenched in front of him. (**Hinata sweat drop...again) **Lee flumped back in his seat once he had finished his outraged rant, turning to Hinata,

"So what kind of acting do you do Hinata?"

"I star in movies, actually."

She replied carefully.

"Oh! Well done! So youthful!"

She didn't quite know what to say to that…

"So! What did you get paid? I mean, for your last movie?"

He asked his lips pouted distastefully again,

"Three million dollars."

Hinata told him sincerely and seriously, nodding her head slowly. Lee's eyes widened in shock as she told him the apparently 'shocking pay' that she as an actress received…for the first time in the short space of time Hinata had known him, Lee was lost for words.

"…Oh…right. Well, that's…pretty good…yosh…"

He weakly commented. Hinata smiled understandingly at him and politely said to him to excuse her. Leaving a dumbfounded Lee she asked where the toilet was, Ino volunteered to show her where it was and after she had left the room Naruto was very quickly approached by his friends…

_Naruto's POV:_

"Is this some kind of trick dobe?"

Sasuke said incredulously to me. I frowned angrily,

"No it is not teme!"

"It's not my fault how very _unlikely _it is Naruto you got to expect us to question it!"

He said simply, in an amused tone, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the kitchen bench, I retaliated sort of joking but kinda serious too,

"Shut it jerk!"

"Bitch!"

He smirked. I was about to retort when Sakura interrupted,

"I can't believe it Naruto! How did you even meet her?"

She exclaimed in a whispered voice,

"She came into the travel book store…yeah I know right? I couldn't believe it either but we got talking, just by happenstance, then she asked me to meet with her and it all sorta…ended up to this point in time! Haha!"

I rubbed the back of my blonde haired head as my friends gaped slightly at me - once again - gaping seems to be an ongoing pattern tonight. Ha. Lee came over and said in a confused voice,

"Am I missing something here?"

Sakura looked up at him,

"Lee…Naruto's date is Hyuuga Hinata!"

Lee blinked,

"As in…Hyuuga Hinata…famous actress Hyuuga Hinata?"

We all nodded in answer, Sasuke stated his voice full of understanding for Lee's disbelief,

"Yep…"

Lee's eyes enlarged (if that's even possible) his mouth fell open until it practically touched the floor before he spun around grabbing his face with his hands and started jumping around making noises that, I guess, expressed his embarrassment,

"Sugary peaches!"

Oh. Wow. Something must have really embarrassed him coz he's using his own personal swear words (Lee doesn't curse…so he makes up his own less insulting versions…) …ha, interesting…

"Fiddler fiddle poo poo sticks!"

Heh, that's a new one…

"HOLY MOTHER OF GAI SENSEI!"

Oh. Oh dear. He used the mother of Gai Sensei cuss…he's _really_ upset…

"Lee! Keep it down!" Sakura hissed but then continued in a softer voice, "What's wrong?"

Lee turned around to face us, **(Anime tears.) **

"I didn't know who she was so I told her about Gai Sensei and my fitness video and how acting pays really badly!"

A tumble of words came out as an explanation. Lee… **(Sasuke, face palm. Sakura & Naruto sweat drop) **I patted him on the shoulder,

"Poor dude…but cool it k! Hinata's a really nice understanding person, she won't mind…"

"I think someone's smitten…again…"

"Shut it Sasuke!"

"Just sayin…" he held his hands up defensively.

Ino entered the room a fit of hysterical giggles threatened to spill over. Oh god what now…

"Guys…I don't know what came over me but…I was telling Hinata about all these really nice clothes shops I often go to and how we should go shopping and then I suggested to her that, if she could put a good word in for me. You know with that really sexy actor called Sabaku No Kankuro! Y' know that guy who she starred with in that vampire/supernatural type movie and whose younger brother is an actor too? Anyway I asked her to put in a good word for me coz I read in Hello magazine that they're still really good friends and so I thought,"

I cut in at this point before the word monster decided to move off track,

"Ino-blabber-mouth stick to the point! Jeez you're the same as you were when you were thirteen and that Deidara guy asked you out!"

She stuck her tongue out at me (You wouldn't think she had just turned twenty two would you…) frowning,

"Hey leave Deida out of this! Anywayyy…I was so busy asking her to put in a good word for me and was actually about to say I would give her my phone number to give to the actor – that is totally **fit** – that I realised she was…actually standing by the toilet waiting for me to _leave_…"

She covered her mouth, eyes widening, giggling slightly at her own stupidity. I sighed. Great. We had to laugh though, so we all did…it's better to laugh in these situations. It's either that or cry…

Once Hinata had returned the meal was pretty much cooked. So I helped Sasuke with carrying the plates over (Sakura had set out the knives and forks earlier.) It was just Sasuke and me in the kitchen area, getting plates from the cupboards. He looked at me, his lips slightly pursed, a small frown, his eyes thoughtful and scrutinizing. I blinked,

"What?"

He searched for words. His mouth opening and then closing…and then opening…and closing again, his eyes looking upwards and to the sides as he debated…what the hell did he want to say? He finally looked at me and said curiously,

"Have you had sex with her?"

…Huh?

"What? No!"

"No means yes so you have!"

He stated in a hushed whisper as he grabbed another bottle of Sake. I frowned,

"No it doesn't! No means no!"

He blinked at me his face expressionless…he then asked bluntly,

"Naruto, have you ever masturbated?"

…

"…No!"

A triumphed expression graced his features,

"Ya see! No _definitely_ means yes!"

With that he turned on his heel and headed towards the table, carrying the bottle of Sake. I gritted my teeth, gripping hold of the stack of plates I held in my hands and shouted angrily,

"**No means _NO_ Sasuke!" **

…Silence as everyone turned to stare at me. Heh heh…whoops…

"Heh um…food's served everyone haha!"

I laughed nervously as I motioned to the pile of plates I held on to. I made my way over to the table where we all sat down to enjoy the er…meal…Sasuke had cooked…well it might not be _that _bad…I might be pleasantly surprised…Heh who am I kiddin it's gonna be awful! Haha!

I sat next to Hinata - grinning at her - she inclined her head to the side to look at me, smiling merrily closing her eyes.

As we sit together with my small circle of friends I feel…perfectly…

Content…complete…

"Hey dobe…you did wash your hands before touching the plates, right?"

Sasuke says to me smiling mischievously. Sakura who sits beside him curiously looks between us both not knowing what Sasuke means…

…

I feel perfectly content and complete until that baka decides to open his god damn mouth!

**~x~**

**A/N: Haha well, I decided to do the birthday party in two parts coz otherwise it was going to be freakin huge! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry the characters are a bit OOC but like I said earlier it is necessary for the story. Besides I think it's a good thing to play with their personalities just as long as there is some reference to their real behaviours…if that makes sense?**

**Anyway, I apologise for any spelling or/and grammar mistakes.**

**Please review on your way out! It doesn't take long people! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


	6. The Party! Part 2

Chapter 6: The Party!

Part 2: A Special Place.

**~x~**

We all settled down at the table. The regular noise of knives and forks meeting the surfaces of plates echoed throughout the room along with our conversations and laughter.

The table was large and round, made of a strong shiny wood. The seating arrangements were; I sat next to Hinata, she sat next to Sakura, Sakura sat next to Sasuke who sat next Rock Lee, Lee was sitting next to Ino and then it was back to me. Heh, seating arrangements…they're not exactly the easiest thing to describe…

The conversations continued and the night was filled with general merriment…added with Sake which always adds to the general merriment hehe…although Lee, who was still happily drinking his orange juice, acted like he was the most drunk out of all of us and no alcohol had even entered his system…I guess he doesn't need alcohol to be drunk, simply drunk on life haha. I guess that's kinda nice, being drunk on life…certainly cheaper.

As we ate I glanced over at Ino, remembering something,

"Oh yeah, Ino, Sai said to wish you a happy birthday and sorry he couldn't come…"

Her pretty face shot up at the mention of Sai, showing much excitement,

"Really..!"

I couldn't help but feel irritated at the obvious glee it brought my baby sister to know Sai was thinking of her on her birthday…I could feel my overly protective big brother instincts kicking in…

Before I could open my mouth to comment on her clear delight of Sai thinking of her, my attentions were averted when I heard Sakura whisper to Hinata,

"How's the Guinea Fowl?"

Hinata looked slightly uncomfortable, then whispered back so only Sakura and me (she, however, didn't know I was listening in…my bad…) could hear,

"I'm…a vegetarian."

I nearly chocked on my food as I held back a laugh. Sakura couldn't help letting herself smile humorously,

"Oh dear…"

Hinata and her giggled slightly. Sasuke, who had just returned from getting something from the kitchen, asked everyone as a general whole,

"How's the Guinea Fowl?"

Haha…Coincidence that he should ask that?

Hinata looked sideways at me before saying cheerfully,

"Best Guinea Fowl I've ever tasted!"

Sasuke smiled, pleased. Well, I guess it's nicer to let him _think_ she's eating it, let alone liking it…mind you, if I consume more Sake tonight I might just have to let the fact she's a vegetarian slip, heh heh that'll serve the cocky so and so right for that earlier comment he said to me…

The night went on as did the meal. It didn't taste too bad - I've had much worse from Sasuke's cooking skills - but it certainly wasn't the best thing ever. We were now onto eating chocolate brownies for dessert…now they were yummy! So yummy in fact, we all ate them pretty quick until only one was left. We all stared at it. Rock Lee cleared his throat,

"Sasuke, you haven't had any, why don't you have it?"

Saskue rolled his eyes,

"Lee, we've been friends since high school…you know I dislike sweet things."

I drooled slightly as I looked at the remaining, lonely, brownie thinking how crazy Sasuke was for not liking sweet things…he was **so** missing out…oh well, more for me…

Sasuke placing his hands together in a thoughtful motion said,

"Hn. Well, I think I have had an idea of how to decide who gets the last brownie…"

We all looked at him expectantly, he smirked,

"The last brownie for the saddest act"

…Huh?

He picked up the plate with the last brownie on it and said,

"I'm going to give the last brownie to the saddest act here."

He stated this in a friendly tone, so even though we were going to be competing for the saddest act here (Aka saddest life) it wasn't in a nasty demeaning way.

The saddest act gets the brownie…well…the room went silent as we blinked at each other. Suddenly Rock Lee jumped up from his chair banging his fists on the table excitably,

"I volunteer to be the first to say that I am obviously the saddest act here! Because that is the truest and noblest thing to do and would make Gai Sensei proud...And I also really want that brownie!"

He then sat back down after his distinctive bushy-brow outburst, before continuing,

"I work five times a week and often end up doing the Saturday shift, even though my boss rips me off and never gives me a bonus! I always smell like sweat – and not always my own due to me being a gym instructor – unless I bathe at least three times a day using extra strong body-wash to get rid of that smell! This is why I don't smell like sweat right now because I will not allow myself to stink! So everyday after work I spend a good two hours washing!"

He paused to breathe looking around at our stunned faces. Wow. Who would have known bushy-brows had such a problem with his workplace, I thought he loved his job…he continued with why he's the saddest act here, very determined,

"I haven't had a girlfriend since…well, puberty! And nobody fancy's me and they never will if these eyebrows of mine get any bushier!"

He finished and we just couldn't help but laugh (Lee was also laughing)! Poor Lee he did have ridiculously thick eyebrows… In actual fact…it was kind of our fault that Lee had such thick eyebrows…heh. Well you see, what happened was…a few years ago (Lee actually had normal eyebrows before this incident…) Lee had got absolutely trashed after only a sip of Sake and well…the rest of us were awake and in the joking mood and well um…heh we kinda, sorta, shaved Lee's eyebrows off. And well, when they finally grew back…they were a _hell_ of a lot thicker…

Ino spoke up once he had finished, using a 'pfft don't be so silly' tone,

"Nonsense, I fancy you!"

…Say _what_!

Lee blinked in shock, along with the rest of us, and asked curiously,

"…Really?"

Ino looked thoughtful,

"Well yeah…" she paused before raising her eyebrows and stating in a matter of fact air, "Or at least I did before your eyebrows got so bushy and you got that silly haircut!"

A brawl of laughter proceeded around the table at Ino's observation, even Lee let out a loud chuckle. He waved his arm,

"You see! I am the saddest act here! Mwa-ha!"

Triumph written all over his face. Sasuke spoke then his lips curling in a smile,

"Yes, but if I'm not mistaken Lee you _love_ your job, whether it makes you stink or not!"

Lee had no choice but to agree to this, he did love his job. Sasuke persisted,

"Whereas Ino here, flogs her guts out on an outdoor stall in a market place, attempting to sell wilting flowers to uninterested people walking past everyday."

Ino nodded her head, eyes widening,

"Yes! Not only that but also my boss is a fat pervert who pays me peanuts! I barely have enough to pay for my _tiny _flat! This isn't fair coz I work _all_ day in _all_ weathers trying to sell almost-dead-flowers to back sassing costumers!"

She paused, thinking. Ino does hate working on the flower stall everyday in the market place, yes, but we all also knew that her dream was to open her own flower shop. She hated working on the market and her pervy boss…but she didn't hate flowers. You could say flowers were her passion.

She then said in a sighed voice,

"I'm also attracted to cruel men. And no one will ever want to marry me because I come off as an over excited, blonde, Barbie!"

She finished pouting slightly her eyebrows raised into a comical expression. The whole table laughed once again. We just couldn't help it! Seriously, even if this banter sounded pretty sad the expressions and the character in which things were said it was just hilarious. The war for the last brownie was in full motion!

Sakura pointed out reasonably,

"Yes but you do like flowers Ino," to which Ino had to nod in response, "And also…you are bests friends with Hyuuga Hinata!" she finished in a 'duh' voice. Ino waved her hand her face showing defeat,

"Oh! Well I can't deny it, what can I say she needs me!"

She grinned at Hinata who laughed in response. The atmosphere around the table was a good humoured one. Sakura, although now in a much more subdued tone, carried on after the laughter had calmed down slightly. As she spoke the table quietened,

"And most of her limbs work. Whereas I'm stuck in this thing day and night in a house full of ramps, and to add insult to _serious_ injury…I can no longer do cross country running, my _favourite _thing..."

She gave a wry smile at the end of that sentence. The room was silent as we listened intently. Sasuke's gaze never wavered from her face. His expression was intense, almost dark, a sad smile caressing his lips. He moved his hand inconspicuously and placed it upon Sakura's which was resting on her lap. She glanced at him, her smile mirroring his, before she continued slowly as if each word was lodged in her throat awkwardly. Although, she said each word strongly her voice was thick with emotion…

"And, um, well…the truth is…we can't have a baby."

Silence. The room was thick with it. As thick as the emotion that spilled from Sakura's mouth. Sasuke's face still never left his wife's, his expression still pretty much the same, except now there was a deep hurt in his features. My heart felt like it was constricting, as I felt part of their pain along with them. They were two of my best friends, two of the best people I knew…it didn't seem fair…

Sakura turned her sad, green eyes upon Sasuke and gave him a brave little smile which she also showed us as she looked around the table of bewildered faces.

"But that's life I guess. Our life anyway…But we're lucky in, lots of ways…well, surely that's worth a brownie!"

She finished giving us all a grin. The silence only lasted for a few more seconds before Sasuke broke it with a thoughtful voice his smile broadening,

"You know…I'm not so sure…Look at Naruto."

He stated motioning his hand towards me. What? What's that teme planning..? I raised one of my eyebrows, tucking my chin in.

"He works in a job he doesn't enjoy and that he knows really doesn't suit him but has no choice but to carry on working there because he needs the money to pay for his apartment…"

Sakura chimed in nodding her head,

"That's true."

They all laughed slightly as Sakura and Sasuke described my sucky life…Yeah yeah guys…make me the comic relief…I'll get you all for this…Sasuke carried on in a joking tone,

"He's had two very serious relationships, both of which didn't turn out well…and he knows if he's not careful he'll have to stop eating his favourite food, Ramen, because one of these days he won't be able to pack it all away without putting on a huge belly…"

He took a sip out of his glass grinning away, Ino, Lee and Sakura were giggling more and more…Hinata sat smiling cheerfully…I sat still with my eyebrow raised, chin tucked in my appearance plainly saying 'are you done yet?'. Once he put his glass down he said one last sentence in a quick breath,

"And he's never going to hear from Hinata again once she learns that our high school's football team's nickname for him was…"

No…he's not going to..?

He and Lee chorused,

"Floppy!"

Oh yes they did. Great. Thanks guys. Pricks…

There was no point in glaring…I was the comic relief after all and I guess someone had to be…especially after Lee had already said his sad life happenings.

"Well, ha yeah! Thanks guys…well at least I get the brownie right?"

As I reached over to grab it (yesss mine mine mine) I suddenly stopped as I heard a voice say,

"Wait! What about me?"

I turned, stunned, to look at Hinata.

"I'm sorry! Do you think your worthy enough for the brownie?"

Sasuke smirked teasingly. Hinata looked rather indignant,

"Well a shot at it at least."

I replied to her in all seriousness,

"You'll have to prove it…this is a very important brownie…you'll have to fight for it!"

…What? This was very serious business…those brownies are damn good! I don't know who made them…couldn't have been Sasuke in any case…

Hinata thought for a second, her face was serene but I could definitely see her determination under the surface. A sort of, lady like determination…

"…I've been on a diet everyday since I was thirteen…which basically means I've been hungry for a decade."

She finished that first sentence widening her eyes comically and tilted her head to the side when she stated the 'hungry for a decade' thing…man…hungry for a decade…I'm glad I don't have to worry about dieting…jeez…she carried on,

"I've had a series of not-nice-boyfriends…one of whom, hit me…And every time I get my heartbroken the newspapers, splash it about as it it's…entertainment. I haven't spent quality time with my family in years as they don't approve of my career choice therefore I rarely ever hear from them…"

Ino looked shocked,

"Really?"

Hinata nodded still smiling calmly. It would be hard for Ino to understand that a family could do such a thing, practically disown their daughter simply because of her career choice. It was hard for me to understand too…Ino and me grew up with Grampa Jiraiya, having frequent visits from our Granny Tsunade too and although our family was small and dysfunctional we never got the inclination that we would be ever disowned, not for any reason, let alone something so trivial…

Hinata's eyes suddenly took on a distant look, as if she was somewhere else, as she said her final piece. Her voice was serious, to the point but also…had a sad undertone as if what she said was inevitable. The following words came out carefully and slowly,

"And one day, not long from now, my looks will go. They will discover I can't act and I will become some…middle aged woman who...looks a bit like someone who was famous for a while…"

The silence echoed around the room once again. Different to Sakura's silence, Sakura's had been more of a heartbreaking silence as we all took in what she had said; a stunned saddened silence. This was more of a 'coming down to earth and crashing head first into a thick concreted slab' sort of silence. I felt a new understanding for Hinata…a new understanding to how she must feel, how insecure that must make you feel, knowing that…I had the sudden urge to take her in my arms and crush her to my chest, I wanted to chase away those fears. I wanted to let her know that even if that day came I would still be here. I would always see her for what she truly was, someone much more than just a pretty face…she was Hinata. She was amazing…but to say or do that, was impossible…I would most likely not be in contact with her when the day came that she could no longer star in movies…my heart constricted once again but this time for a different reason…

Sasuke broke the silence again, grinning, he said in a quick burst of words filled to the brim with good humour,

"Nahh sorry gorgeous but you're not foolin anyone!"

The table laughed in uproar again. I grinned at Hinata as I exclaimed in a mock disapproving voice,

"Pathetic attempt to hog the brownie!"

Hinata laughed in response her eyes looking at me warmly…the constriction in my heart subsided gradually as the evening carried on in much of the same good humour. The brownie…well we decided we were all a bunch of underachievers so we shared the single brownie between each of us, earning a biteable amount which was seriously good enough haha.

The party came to an end some time later. Hinata and me got our coats and made to say our goodbyes (We were the first to leave). Hinata showed off her best smile, her beautiful eyes saying so many words of thanks without the use of her mouth…her expression brought so many unimaginable emotions inside of me to surface…she gave her hand to Sakura and then Sasuke thanking them politely and warmly for having her.

"It was a pleasure having you Hinata…it was so nice to meet you!" Sakura replied happily.

As we were about to leave I got a mischievous urge…I just _had _to act on it. Before we went into the hallway I turned to Sakura and said clearly,

"Oh you might want to wait until after we've left before you tell him Hinata's a vegetarian!"

Hinata's eyes widened. Sakura frowned at me. I, Ino and Lee burst out into loud laughter at the expression on Sasuke's face. Complete horror and shock filled his eyes at the realisation that the famous actress who had visited his home had only been able to eat part of the meal…he meekly (yet hilarity was still visible) let one word from his mouth,

"No...!"

The laughter got louder at that...

I'd laughed so much that evening my jaw was actually slightly sore…

Hinata and me were escorted to the door by both Sasuke and Sakura along with Lee and Ino. We said some more final goodbyes. Ino grabbed Hinata's hands,

"And if you ever want to go shopping don't hesitate to call me!"

Hinata smiled at my hyper baby sister,

"Of course, you are my style guru!"

Ino's white teeth shined brightly as she grinned before pulling Hinata into a hug. Hinata let out a little gasp of surprise…I couldn't help but think how cute the noise sounded…

"It was so great to meet you!"

Ino finally let go of my date. I quickly took Hinata's hand before someone else decided to take hold of her in a final farewell. Waving a goodbye to my group of embarrassing but amazing friends I gently pulled Hinata out of the door out into the fresh night air (It briefly crossed my mind that this was the first time I had taken Hinata's hand in an informal and intimate gesture…it made me feel all warm and gooey inside…that actually sounds pretty yuck but the concept wasn't!) four indulgent faces waved to us and chorused a 'bye' before closing the door...

…I could have went back in there and given them a right talking to for what happened next…

As the door closed and Hinata and me made our way down the steps; there was a pause behind the door before a loud, and I mean **very** loud, round of over excited laughter, "Oh my god!" and keyed up screams could be heard…yep. I'm gonna kill them.

We stood at the bottom of the steps awkwardly looking back at the door **(Naruto and Hinata sweat drop) **before I cleared my throat and explained whilst scratching the back of my head,

"Heh yeahh…they always do that when I leave…I hate it."

My poor excuse to what was obviously my friends excited outburst – that no doubt they had wanted to do all night – at meeting one of the current most famous actresses in the world.

We started to walk down the street, my hands in my pockets now. It had occurred to me to carry on holding her hand but…it was technically the first date and I didn't want to come on too strong…it probably would have just turned uncomfortable if I had carried on holding her hand...

"So…" She started to say, "Floppy?"

She asked questionably, raising a neatly plucked eyebrow at me. I quickly answered,

"It's the hair! Coz it…sorta flops around…heh…the football team gave me that nickname after one of the big games and I had just got out of the shower, it was extra floppy then…"

…I'm not even gonna start commenting on the double meaning that could be concluded in what I just said…

The rhythmical sound of Hinata's high heeled boots was a comforting sound in the silent night air (I say silent, we were in a town so it wasn't _completely_ silent but, for a town it was pretty quiet.) it was a warm evening and I had my jacket unzipped letting what little breeze there was to enter under the fabric. We walked in quiet companionship for a while, neither one of us saying much. I wouldn't say it was awkward but it wasn't exactly overly comfortable either, Y' know?

Hinata asked tentatively,

"So...how long has Sakura been in a wheelchair?"

"About eighteen months now...she was in a climbing accident while she and Sasuke were on holiday…she was in a coma for a month after and was left with permanent damage to her spine."

I told her in a subdued voice, the memories still hurting.

"And has that got something to do with..."

"Them not being able to have a baby? I don't know, possibly. I didn't realise until this evening that they were even trying, let alone not been able to…"

A sad silence passed between us as we walked on,

"I really like your friends Naruto! They are honestly some of the nicest and friendliest people I've met in a long time."

She told me happily, smiling. I grinned back.

"Yeah! They can be jerks sometimes when it comes to teasing but yeah, they are brilliant! I don't know what I'd do without them!"

It wasn't long until we came to a large, locked gate, with high brick walls either side. Green plants grew up the walls…A strange feeling came over me when I saw the gate and towering walls but before I could think further into it my attentions were on the woman walking beside me. Hinata paused and stared up at the wall and impressive metal gate that gave off an old fashioned aristocratic air. She asked curiously,

"What is this place?"

Taking a step forward, clasping her hands around the metal bars on the gate, peering through, reminding me of a child peering through the railings of a staircase…I took a step forward too,

"Huh? It's a park actually but only people who live in this neighbourhood are allowed to visit it…I'm not sure why, I guess it was made for them or something…"

It seemed pretty weird to me actually. A park's a park. Why not let everyone enjoy it? I really don't see the point in a private park…But whatever…Hinata had an adventurous look on her face as she turned to me…I was slightly taken aback by that look.

"Let's go inside!"

She exclaimed. I blinked. Huh?

"Um…but it's locked…and we're not really supposed to go in there…"

"We'll climb over."

She said with a shrug. Is this girl for real? I grinned at her, who'd a thought sweet little Hyuuga Hinata, the beautiful actress, had a breaking-and-entering streak? Excitement bubbled inside me. I laughed,

"Okay! If you really want to…" I paused slightly before I said, with a wink, "Just don't blame me if we get caught!"

She smiled and as she walked - with her hands clasped behind her back in an innocent motion - over to a place in the wall that looked to have a good foot hold, she said sweetly,

"You first."

I smirked as I strode up to the wall. Placing my foot in a crevice, grasping hold of the strong green plant, I got ready to hoist myself up…very aware of Hinata's eyes on me…as I put my weight in the crack and went to pull my body up I felt myself slip…My other foot naturally and easily went back to the ground so I didn't fall but I couldn't stop myself from saying,

"Whoopsy daisies!"

…What the hell! Where did **that** come from? It just sorta slipped out…Hinata laughed,

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I ingenuously replied, she giggled,

"You said whoopsy daisies!"

"Did I? Are you sure?" I attempted ignorance,

"Positive. You said whoopsy daisies!" she continued to laugh musically, "Who says whoopsy daisies anymore? Not many people used to say it in the fifties and the few that did were little blonde girls with pigtails! Haha!"

She seemed to find this very amusing.

"No? Really…little blonde pigtailed girls huh? Well…it just slipped out so maybe I was a little blonde pigtailed girl in a past life!"

I joked, pretending to be serious as I put my finger to my chin in a thoughtful gesture. A few moments later I made my second effort to climb over the wall. This time I was ready for the slippery hold and managed to get a firmer grip. Pulling myself up to sit on the wall easily; I gazed around.

Green lawns, tall over hanging trees, flowers growing in manmade circled arrangements…even in the dark I could tell it was a pretty place. I turned back to see Hinata already on her way up the wall. I went to give her my hand, expecting her to need my help but to my surprise she lifted herself up onto the wall gracefully and with ease…no problem at all. I stared at her incredulously. Don't get me wrong I'm not the type of guy who thinks women can't do things like climbing walls without male help…I mean, c'mon one of my best friends is Sakura, one of the most independent women I know…It just surprised me that Hinata would be like that, not that she's not independent, I just didn't automatically think she would be a bit of a tomboy…heh anyway…

Going back to me staring at her incredulously, I asked her,

"So…do you often break and enter as a part time hobby?"

She replied smartly,

"Well, we haven't actually broken anything so technically this isn't breaking and entering."

I grinned snapping my fingers,

"I like your reasoning!"

We climbed down from the wall so we found ourselves in the secluded park. We stood close to each other, our arms touching, staring around at the sight before our eyes, almost sheepish not quite knowing what to do next. I was the first to take a step forward breathing in the smells, the soft flourishing of flowers mixed with the earthy green grass and strong aroma that came from the trees. I breathed in, filling my lungs with the natural smells, enjoying the purity of it.

We walked together in silence. Simple serene silence. The place was so peaceful. There were no street lights to light our way but it was light enough so we had no trouble seeing. It was like being in a different place altogether, like climbing over the wall had transported us to another country…another world…and we were the only ones here…

I was very aware of that. Hinata's presence was like a candle. A warm and bright homely candle shining, standing right beside me - a burning light. I could see her creamy skin, magnified by her dark hair that matched the night perfectly, her pale eyes gazing around at the special place that we had stumbled upon…

I could have so easily taken her in my arms right there and then…making her mine…

It so happens I didn't, though.

The park was surprisingly big. We eventually found ourselves in what appeared to be the centre of the park. Numerous trees circled it, brightly coloured flowers in the centre, with a park bench slightly to the side. Hinata saw it and led the way towards it, I followed.

I stared around this place. I suddenly felt strange. I had that feeling again…the feeling I had at first felt when I saw the metal gate. It took me a few seconds to realise what it was but I suddenly realised, with a jolt, that it was familiarity. This place seemed _familiar _but I had not memories of ever being here…

I looked at the trees. The flowers…the bench…it was so bizarre. I felt a chill run down my spine although the night air was perfectly warm. As we walked up to the wooden bench I could feel unexplainable emotion rise within me…Why was I getting worked up? So what if it felt familiar and yet I'd never been there…a park's a park right?

If that were the case why could I feel it tugging away at me, tugging at the back of my mind, it was almost irritating…like when you're trying to remember a word and it's on the tip of your tongue but you just can't get it out.

We reached the wooden bench. It sat comfortably near a tree yet the tree was far away enough so that on a bright sunny day it wouldn't obscure the light away from whoever was sitting on the bench but also close enough so that the bench didn't seem out of place or isolated. It was a nice spot…

Hinata was smiling as she stepped closer. She had been smiling the whole time in fact. I had been too…until I got that strange feeling that was bugging the hell out of me. As she stepped forward she bent down slightly to read out a plaque that was secured safely onto the wooden bench…I stood a little further away. Her voice came out soft as she read the words written upon the plaque,

_To my darling Kushina, who always loved to sit here_

_From her Minato, who always sat beside her_

Before pausing slightly she straightened up and as she did she continued in her soft voice that seemed to contain some wonder,

"Some people really do spend their whole lives together…"

I couldn't answer. In fact, I couldn't move or breathe. As she had read the plaque I felt like I had stopped. Just stopped. My whole world. My whole body was frozen. I couldn't believe it…how could I've forgotten? Was I that stupid?

I stared around once again, this time truly seeing…I remembered…I was no longer in this body; I was in a different world as I recalled…the world of a toddler.

Laughter, sun shining upon my face as I looked up, like warm kisses from an angel as the rays of sun danced upon my skin. I looked up to see equally smiling faces, some were strangers, others weren't…two faces stood out in particular, a man and a woman, beaming down at me…then, as fast as the previous memory had surfaced it was replaced with another.

I wasn't the only child this time…a little blonde baby sat beside me, sleeping soundly in a little baby-carrier. I had perched myself on the wooden bench, my legs dangling over the edge…I gazed over the fluffy cotton-candy I ate to gaze adoringly at the blonde man. This blonde man was such a comforting figure. A lost comforting figure…He was the same man from the other memory, the one who had been beaming down at me except this time…he was alone. Memories…lost memories…His face and only his…the sun was so bright and warm…

I gasped as the two memories from my childhood came back to me. It felt like they had punched me in the head in a fit of vengeance for forgetting them…

"Naruto..?"

Hinata anxiously said to me, standing close beside me again her hand on my arm reassuringly…pulling me back to the summer night to be beside the girl who I barely knew but still cared profoundly for…

"What's wrong?"

She sounded worried. I swallowed. I was surprised how difficult the action was, my throat felt mechanical, unable to do normal human movement. I stared at the ground my eyes half closed, my fists clenched, I spoke, my voice filled with heartache,

"Kushina and Minato…were my parents…"

It was silent. She just stood patiently waiting for me to speak if I wanted to…so I did,

"I used to live in this neighbourhood, which is why my mother and father used to bring me here…I can't believe I actually forgot…"

I spat the last words out vehemently, disgusted with myself. I had very few memories of them and I allowed myself to forget some of the most special? I continued in the same quiet, sorrow filled tone as before as the grief from my past started to crash all around me,

"My mum died soon after giving birth to Ino, something to do with complications…I was one when she died. My dad got that wooden bench made…him and mum used to come here all the time and when they had me they used bring me here too…we always sat on the grass, right where that bench is…he had it made soon after mum died…and he used to bring Ino and me here…we used to sit on that very bench…"

I looked up and stared at the darkened, deserted wooden form,

"When I was two…my dad was killed in a car accident…"

My hands shook slightly as the memories of his death came flooding back to me…the confusion, the anguish, the feeling of being lost…I was only two, I had been so confused…I closed my eyes frowning, feeling a lump growing in my mechanical throat,

"How could I forget this place!"

I exclaimed, angered at myself, shaking from head to toe now. Hinata looked up at me her face was full of care and understanding. Her hand tightened on my arm, squeezing it in a comforting movement. The slight touch sent warm, electric tingling sensations to shoot up and down my arm…even through my jacket her mere touch had such an effect on me.

After a few moments of her hand lightly pressing on my arm I began to calm down, my shaking subsiding…

She let go of my arm and slowly went and sat on the wooden bench. I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to sit on that bench…I'm not sure why…it was like I was afraid I wouldn't feel right. Like, because my mum and dad weren't sitting beside me I would feel alone…empty…being cruelly reminded of how they had left me at such a young age…I know it wasn't their fault but it somehow made it easier to blame someone.

I took a few steps forward, so I was standing in front of the bench. I was back on to it. As I had moved my legs they had felt wooden, heavy, like they had forgotten how to work. I crossed my arms and simply looked out at the sight before my eyes. A peaceful and beautiful little haven placed in the centre of a town. A place where my parents used to bring me and we'd sit on the brightly coloured grass; I could almost imagine the short spiky touch of that grass tickling my skin once again…and even after, when it was Ino, dad and me the memories were happy…but they were clouded, disjointed, I hadn't been old enough to remember them clearly…they must have been some of my first memories…A sweet voice quietly brought me back. Brought me back to where I was standing instead of a far off past…

"Come and sit with me."

The voice said.

I slowly turned and gazed at the young woman who had spoken to me…I obediently obeyed. And as I sat myself down upon the wooden bench - that felt like it was the solid symbol of my parents - I did not feel incomplete, lonely or sad in fact….I felt…the opposite.

I sat close to Hinata our bodies touching. I felt different now. As I had sat it was like all my pain had floated up into the dark night sky…don't ask me why, because I wouldn't be able to answer. It just simply was.

In this moment. In this time. I felt like my parents were watching me, wherever they were, they were smiling. And so I smiled too.

Hinata was also smiling now, feeling that I was much more at ease.

We sat, in silence. Stilled by the quiet evening…by emotions that had now been tamed. I had my arm leisurely draped over the back of the wooden bench, meaning my arm was behind Hinata's shoulders. And no, I didn't do the over-used yawn bringing my arm over and behind the girl's shoulders. I had just automatically put my arm there because it felt comfortable.

A few minutes past and our bodies relaxed in time with the other. I had my head turned to the side when I suddenly felt a light weight on my shoulder. I turned to look down to find that Hinata had placed her head there. I smiled warmly. I felt flattered that she felt relaxed enough around me to do that. It was a very sweet statement. And, without even thinking, I leaned my cheek against her silky dark hair.

I closed my eyes, breathing in gently. She smelt good. Like raspberries with the hint of floral scents, the latter not overwhelming the first…I could have eaten her she smelt that good…

We were touching, right from my face resting on her hair, to her head contentedly on my shoulder, to our shoulders and arms, to our thighs pressing lightly together.

It would be cliché to say it was a magical moment but, I'm afraid, I'm a cliché kind of guy…because…

It was a magical moment.

I felt such joy. Joy and warmth at her touch. It had revived me and was distracting me so much that the mournful emotions that had aroused my past memories were all but forgotten. Well, not forgotten, more along the lines they had been…released. They were no longer an issue…they weren't gone but just…subdued. I was able to cope with them now.

And I knew that that was her doing. Her touch and voice had brought me back.

My heart bulged with gratitude and dare I say…love. I loved how this woman made me feel. I loved how her personality shined through right into my soul, something no other woman had done despite what Sasuke had pointed out about my two serious previous relationships. They were serious, yes, but neither of those women had made me feel like the one who rested her head upon my shoulder did now. None of them had caused such a reaction within me when she touched me. None of them had me feel quite like this.

Then, reacting on impulse…I just had to…if I didn't I think I would have gone mad…my cheek was still resting on the top of her head, my eyes still closed…I turned and pressed my lips, feeling the smooth silky strands of hair beneath them, as I kissed the top of her head. I didn't think. I just knew that I had to and I didn't care what the end result would be. As I pressed my lips tenderly upon the ebony blue hair, wafts of raspberry greeted my nostrils in an almost returning scented kiss.

It lasted for a split second before I rested my cheek back in the same place. A few seconds ticked by and I was beginning to wonder if I had upset her. She was still, I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Was she holding her breath? I was about to ask if I shouldn't have done that when I felt a gentle hand grasp mine, squeezing it in silent answer.

I hadn't done anything wrong.

And so we sat. We sat together, holding hands, her head resting on my shoulder my cheek upon her head. In perfect companionship we sat; in the exact same spot, years ago, where my mother and father had sat together on the grass during their days of courtship. It was almost like we were repeating history…We sat in the same spot where I as a child had sat, dangling my legs over the edge of the wooden bench whilst grinning and getting myself covered in sticky cotton-candy…

This spot felt so significant, like a symbol with deep meaning…

We sat, together, in comfortable silence. Simply enjoying each others presence…Our hands entwined…

The night that could have been the night from hell…turned out to be pretty good…

**~x~**

**A/N: Phew! Finally finished The Party section…I really wanted to get it done and out of the way! Lol…So what did you think of this chapter? Looking back there were some actually quite sad factors happening in it...**

**I would like to take this moment to point something out:**

**This fanfic is, as you know, from Naruto's POV (mainly) and when he's describing things about himself and other people he tends to say, for example, "Sasuke and me" now I know that it should be "Sasuke and I" it's just…I really don't see Naruto saying that. I just thought I should point out that I know what it **_**should**_** be, that I know the difference and that I'm not completely incompetent…only partly :/ hahaha :)**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


End file.
